Magic's Games
by LuvyDragon
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Harry que su vida daría una vuelta de 180 grados o mas por un simple accidente, del cual no tenia nada que ver, gracias a un fantasma que no conocía... probablemente hubiera dicho que era una buena broma, o un sueño muy descabellado. Una secuela de Night's Games.
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota: Esta historia es en parte una secuela, pero puede considerarse un spin-off. Lo que ocurre aquí puede o no tener nada que ver con la verdadera secuela que aun no va a salir. No obstante, es muy recomendable leer Night's Games antes de esta historia.**

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn o Harry Potter me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Magic`s Games**

Capítulo 1

-… Feliz cumpleaños… - Terminaba de dibujar las velas con el polvo del suelo mientras decía esto. – Feliz cum-¡Crash!

\- Ay, eso dolió… - Se quejó sobándose la cabeza. – Al menos caí en algo suave… - Bostezo y se estiro un momento antes de levantarse. – Oh, perdón, no te vi…

-… Eres pesado… - Se quejó Harry, levantándose con cuidado, para luego quedar de piedra al ver al ser delante de él. - ¿Eres un demonio?, ¿has venido a por mi alma?, yo-

El ser delante de el bostezo nuevamente y estiro las alas demoniacas antes de darle una mirada que decía muy claramente que estaba haciendo el ridículo, así que callo, sin saber que decir. Aunque eso no fue ningún problema para el otro:

\- ¿Quieres ser mi nueva mascota? – Pregunto con una sonrisa radiante, lo cual quitaba lo diabólico y maligno de su apariencia de una forma anormalmente tonta y tierna.

\- ¿Mas… mascota? – Esta soñando, ¿no es así?, ¿o acaso era una pesadilla?

\- Si, ¿quieres? - ¿Cómo alguien podía pedir eso luciendo tan inocente a pesar de ser un demonio?

-… ¿Quién eres? – No quería ser la mascota de un demonio-

\- Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna o Tsu-chan mascota. – Harry sudo frio, ¡ya había decidido por el!, era-

\- Mocoso, ¿a qué se debe tanto escándalo-

\- Tío Vernon… - Oh oh, estaba metido en serios problemas, ¡y esta vez ni siquiera era-

\- Oh, qué bien, la cena llego, me estaba muriendo de hambre. – La sonrisa se ensancho.

\- ¿Qué? – Había oído mal… ¿verdad?, no podía ser-

En el próximo pestañeo, su tío yacía demasiado quieto en una esquina como si solo fuera una muñeca. Harry no lo sabía, no podía verlo debido a la oscuridad, pero su tío había perdido algunas extremidades al igual que su tía, y había sangre escurriendo alrededor del lugar. Tampoco podía ver a Tsuna pintando con la sangre felizmente en las paredes, al menos luego de comer.

\- Muy bien mascota, ¡nos vamos! – Escucho antes de ver al demonio delante de el de nuevo.

\- Espera, ¿cómo que-Waaaaahhhhhhhh…

Y así fue como Harry Potter aprendió el miedo que puede dar al ser levantado y lanzado al aire, y luego ser llevado por alguien un poco más pequeño que el en medio de una tormenta, en plena oscuridad, y con el mar justo debajo de él. También aprendió que tan rápido podía volar el demonio, y estaba tan asustado por un buen rato que estaba abrazado a él, temiendo caer a las olas despiadadas del mar.

Más tarde conoció la emoción de volar a tan elevada velocidad y estaba tan emocionado como el mismo ser que estaba volando, olvidando por completo lo que había pasado antes. El recorrido en tierra fue un completo borrón, tanto así que casi vomita, pero eso era lo de menos.

\- ¡Tsu-chaaaannnnn! – Lloro un rubio al verlo, de inmediato abrazándolo, ignorando olímpicamente al nuevo miembro de la familia y la sangre… o lo que quedaba de ella de todos modos, la lluvia lo había limpiado. - ¡No vuelvas a desaparecerte así!

\- ¡No es mi culpa que me asustaras tan feo abuelito! – Se quejó el chico inflando los cachetes, pero sin dar pelea alguna cuando el rubio lo cargo en brazos para ir a bañarlo.

\- A la tina, o te resfriaras y no quiero verte enfermo. – Si Giotto sabía que los vampiros eran básicamente inmunes a enfermarse, no lo demostró y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. – Oh… - El fantasma se detuvo, viendo a… - ¿De dónde sacaste a la rata mojada Tsu-chan?

-… Soy Harry señor… - Se presentó el chico, muy incómodo. ¿Rata mojada?, ¿en serio?

\- ¡Es mi nueva mascota! – El vampiro festejo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras que el rubio solo podía reírse. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

\- Bien, bien, vamos a la tina tú también, no es bonito ser una rata mojada.

-… ¿Al menos podrían decirme quiénes son?, me acaban de secuestrar. - ¿Qué otra cosa podía-

\- Tranquilo, solo le caíste bien a Tsu-chan, disfrutaras tu estadía, te lo aseguro. – No era como si pudiera irse, Tsuna no lo dejaría. – Soy Giotto, el abuelo de este lindo niño de aquí~

\- ¡Abuelito! – Se quejó el chico al ser despelucado, pero igual lo dejo hacerlo.

\- Por cierto, esto no es muy importante, pero soy un fantasma. – Giotto se encogió de hombros ante la mirada mortificada del chico. – Créeme, hay cosas más llamativas que un fantasma en esta casa. No, no, nada de miedo, si alguien te hace algo Tsu-chan se los comerá. – Era su nueva mascota, estaría sobre-protegida al igual que todos los demás. – Tsu-chan es un vampiro. Luego del baño conocerás al resto de la familia, así que andando antes de que pesquen un resfriado.

Una vez que salió del baño y le dieron ropa y hasta una habitación, para gran sorpresa de Harry, finalmente conoció a otros miembros de la familia…

\- Kufufufu, ¿otro más Tsu-chan? – No estaba para nada molesto, solo esperaba que este fuera decente. – A este paso habrá que remodelar la casa…

Esa era una mala broma, el lugar era casi una mansión, aún quedaban muchas habitaciones sin usar. Riéndose un poco al pensar en eso, voltio un panque para luego ponerlo en el plato…

\- ¿Con que lo quieres?, ¿chocolate?, ¿miel?, ¿mantequilla?, ¿fresa?, ¿helado? – Cualquier cosa podría echarle, no hay problema con eso. De por si tenían un vampiro que no necesitaba comer y lo que más hacia era precisamente eso, por lo que siempre tenían que estar rellenando la pobre nevera.

\- Hey Mr. Pedobear, ¿ya está listo el desayuno? – Y llego el grupito de siempre a preguntar.

\- Si, ya está listo… - El ilusionista tenía tres venas palpitantes en la frente. - ¿Hasta cuándo van a dejarme en paz con eso ladrones de-

\- ¿Cómo podríamos detenernos de mostrar nuestro afecto a uno de los miembros más viejos, anticuados, y con pinta de pedo que hay en esta grandiosa casa?

Harry trago, temiendo por su vida, al ver un tridente aparecer en las manos del tipo con cabeza de piña, y que el lugar comenzaba a hacerse pedazos… Extrañamente, ninguno de los chicos estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo, seguían bromeando y sonriendo como si nada-

\- Hey Piñita-chan, ¿ya hay algo de comer? – Dijo una voz ya bastante conocida para Harry, haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-… Bienvenido de vuelta, Tsu-chan… - Con un profundo suspiro, Mukuro se rindió, palmeándole la cabeza. Tsu-chan era el más amable de todos, al menos él lo hacía solo por un momento para divertirse, y no por tanto tiempo… - ¿Podrías hacer que me dejen en paz con lo de Mr. Pedobear?, ya me tienen-

\- Tienes pinta de pedo y lo sabes. – Fue la respuesta muy serena del chico, como si no estuviera destruyendo todas las esperanzas de Mukuro en esas pocas palabras. – Chicos, que tenga pinta de pedo y tenga dudosa credibilidad en eso, no quiere decir que puedan abusar de ello. – Los chicos se congelaron en eso, pues Tsuna no estaba sonriendo, tampoco estaba molesto, solo estaba serio. - ¿Entienden lo que quiero decir?

\- Hai, Tsu-chan. – Si el jefe decía que se detuvieran, lo harían, no tenían muchas opciones y oponerse a él no era una buena idea.

\- ¡Excelente! – Listo, problema resuelto. – Bueno, Piñita-chan, ¿desayuno?

Mientras Harry solo podía mirar sin entender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo justo en frente de él, ya que no tenía mucho sentido, alguien se acercó a su lado… y Harry solo se enteró porque ese alguien lo pateo en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer.

\- Ciaosu. – Saludo el pequeño bebe con una sonrisa confiada, usando un traje muy sofisticado… - Mi nombre es Reborn, el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, ¿y tú eres…? – Una cosa verde se movió a la mano del bebe y se transformó en una pistola, con la cual él bebe lo apunto en la frente.

\- H-Harry… Harry Potter… - Ya entendía por completo lo de "no es tan importante, pero soy un fantasma" del rubio de antes. ¡El lugar está lleno de monstruos!

\- Mucho gusto, Harry. – La pistola se transformó… ¿en un camaleón verde? – Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Tsuna no te dejara ir. – No lo dejaba ir a él, así como así y él era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo. – Bien, tu primera tarea es conocer al resto de los presentes de la casa, tienes una hora para hacerlo.

Por una vez, Reborn no necesito amenazar a nadie… a pesar de que esta vez solo estaba bromeando. Tenía que divertirse a costillas de alguien, y si no podía hacerlo a menudo con Tsuna, tenía que buscar a otros. Harry conoció a unos cuantos humanos como el, pero todos eran extraños de alguna forma, unos eran ladrones, otros asesinos, otros eran mafiosos, y así… Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que el aparente jefe de todo esto era un vampiro y hasta había un fantasma en el-

\- Pero que lindo… - Harry no termino de decir la frase cuando el pajarito picoteo una moneda y se la comió delante de él.

\- Tranquilo mocoso. – Dijo la última que había conocido, quien se estaba limando las uñas en ese momento. – No le hacen daño a nadie, son cariñosos si los tratas bien, no te atacaran si tú no lo haces. – Eran los perros guardianes de la casa, y luego de que Natsu hablara con ellos en solo Dios sabía que lenguaje, los pajaritos habían entendido que no debían atacar a nadie…

\- Agh, hay que volver a comprar cucharas. – Se quejó un niño con traja de vaca, haciendo un puchero, y comiendo su pedazo de gelatina (cortesía de Chrome) con las manos ya que no había de otra. ¡Hasta el plástico se lo comían!

-… Ya veo… - Tragando su miedo, acaricio al pajarito, quien se dejó acariciar gustosamente.

A pesar de las locuras del emperador y su gente, Tsuna había estado haciéndole bromas a su abuelo y a los chicos, aparentemente estaba esperando a algunas personas, todo fue divertido en cierta manera… Era divertido, si ignoraba lo ilógico e irreal de todo, lo cual sería su realidad de ahora en adelante, había estado preguntando y le habían dicho que los vampiros eran sumamente posesivos, Tsuna no lo dejaría ir, así como así, si es que se quería ir. Al principio no había entendido lo último, pero comenzaba a verlo, la gente era feliz aquí, y él también estaba feliz.

Tenía una habitación, no estaba en una alacena, y no tenía que hacer quehaceres, ¿que podría ser mejor que eso?, ¡hasta juguetes tenia!, aunque no sabía de donde habían salido, pero suponía que tenía que ver con el vampiro o el bebé de antes… ¡Crash!

\- ¡Tsuna-sama!

Harry solo pudo pestañear, mientras que la mayoría ignoraba lo que ocurría, al parecer era ya algo normal que un chico con pelo gris abriera la puerta de un modo que sugería que la quería romper y luego corriera y se lanzara a abrazar al pequeño vampiro, quien dejo de comer un pastel cuando eso paso, con una mala cara.

\- Ma Ma, hola Tsu-chan, lamentamos llegar tarde, Pa solo quiso que trajéramos esto. – Adiós mala cara, hola florecitas y brillitos.

\- ¡Sushi! – Yamamoto solo podía riese cuando Tsuna le quito la bolsa, ¿qué más podía hacer?, era para el después de todo-Toc, Toc, Toc…

-… ¿Qué suena?, ¿hay alguien tocando la puerta? – La puerta estaba cerrada, pero sería algo casi ridículo que alguien la tocara, en especial si todo el mundo entraba como fulanito por su casa, los pajaritos le darían un mal susto a quien no debía entrar de todos modos.

-… Una paloma. – Se quejó Tsuna al detectar a un búho en la ventana más cercana, picoteando el vidrio.

Ante el nombre, el búho se detuvo y parecía querer matar a Tsuna con la mirada, pero eso no duro mucho porque Tsuna, en un pestañeo, estaba frente a la ventana, la cual abrió de golpe, y agarro al pobre búho como su maletín para la escuela, la cual usualmente olvidaba en algún lado. Antes de saberlo, el pobre búho estaba en la mesa, sin la carta que había estado llevando en su ala, y quietecito como una piedra debido al miedo, Tsuna le estaba dando una mirada que decía que si no se quedaba quieto iba a sufrir, y la leve intención asesina no estaba ayudando…

\- A ver, que trajo la palomita… - Abrio la carta sin ningún cuidado.

\- Tsu-chan, no creo que sea una-

\- Es una paloma. – Yamamoto sudo frio, al igual que Gokudera, quien estaba en modo: alienígena en frente, tomando mil y un notas y hasta fotografiando al pobre búho con una cámara último modelo salido de la nada… al igual que sus dinamitas.

Cámara oculta Gokudera, ¿quién dijo?, pues Tsuna. Había que culpar a Tsuna de decirle: ¿no puedes ocultar otras cosas que no sean bombas como las bombas?, quiero decir, cargaras mil bombas y no se nota, ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo con otra cosa?, y así nació lo que se conoce como: Candy Alíen Gokudera. Tsuna no lo deja fumar, así que Gokudera tuvo que complacerse con caramelos, y tener encendedores-y algún tipo de hechizo, magia, brujería, nadie sabía, para encender sus dedos y encender las bombas, cortesía de Tsuna, quien no quería oír más quejas, peguntas y lamentos sobre los cigarrillos.

\- Ah. – Tsuna quemo la carta y se limpió las manos, aburrido ahora. – Entiendo, ¡Fuuta!

\- ¿Tsu-nii? – El chico estaba jugando en la habitación de al lado con los demás niños.

\- Tienes un nuevo compañero de clase. – Se limitó a decir Tsuna, señalando a Harry, quien no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Siiiiii!

Harry no entendía porque el chico se había emocionado tanto, ni porque estaba celebrando. Y mientras el chico estaba celebrando con Harry…

\- ¡Pero Tsuna-sama!, ¡esta es una oportunidad única!, ¡podemos aprender de este alíen!, ¡hay que abrirlo y-

\- No es un alíen, Gokudera-kun, es una paloma mágica. – Ante la cara confusa de muchos, agrego: - Magia, magos, ¿no les suena?, es una paloma mensajera con GPS mágico incluido. Aunque lo abras y le hagas disección, no encontraras casi nada diferente a una paloma normal. – Miro al búho, quien de inmediato espero lo peor, - Puedes irte, y diles que el mensaje fue recibido, no quiero más visitas de palomas, muchas gracias.

En otro lugar, varios días después…

\- ¡Pero Albus!, ¡sus tíos han muerto!, su primo esta con su tía, pero ¿qué hay de Harry? – La profesora estaba muy pálida, estresada, y triste. - ¡Te dije que no debíamos dejarlo con una familia como ellos Albus!

\- Minerva, es una triste ocurrencia, nunca pensé que algo como esto llegara a ocurrir…

\- ¿Qué le diremos a todos profesor Dumbledore? – Pregunto Hagrid suavemente, aun en shock gracias a la escena grotesca que se encontró cuando fue a encontrar a Harry y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. -… Lily y James deben de estar furiosos-¡Puff!

\- Harry aún sigue vivo, Hagrid, Minerva. – No habían hallado el cuerpo, y tenía una prueba: - Las lechuzas siguen enviado su carta, la cual dice que Harry esta en Japón… - No tenían ni idea como termino allá, pero… - Lo confirme hace unas pocas horas, iré a confirmar como-

Toda tristeza, desesperanza, shock y demás se despidió dejando a todos los presentes llenos de sorpresa y sin saber cómo tomar al pollo relleno justo en todo el medio del escritorio de Dumbledore, con platos, verduras, pan, y demás… ¡Puff!

\- Hmm… - El director tomo la pequeña nota y casi se ahoga al leer lo que allí había escrito.

\- ¡Profesor! – Hagrid tomo la nota, luego de asegurarse que el director no se iba ir al otro mundo por ahogarse. -… "Disfruten de la paloma, ya estoy más que arto de estar recibiendo sus cartas, ¡con una basta!, si siguen enviando palomas no prometo no destriparlas, cocinarlas, disecarlas o quien sabe qué otra cosa, estoy aburrido y por lo visto ustedes tienen muchas palomas hasta el punto de llegar a lo ridículo, y palomas estúpidas también. Atentamente, alguien arto de sus palomas"

La carta tenía un dibujito de una lluvia de aves muertas, y un gatito molesto y dando mala cara.

-… Harry… - Minerva estallo en lágrimas nuevamente. – Harry esta con un asesino y un psicópata…

-… Fue secuestrado por un psicópata… - Hagrid no estaba mejor. – Hay que ir-¡Puff!-"Ni se les ocurra visitar."

Ninguno reacciono, ni siquiera cunado otra lechuza rellana apareció en la otra mesa.


	2. Capítulo 2

evlR. palomasssss~ palomasssss~

Vani309, todavia no, todavia no~ Aunque pobrecitos de ellos .

Fnix de Plata, es mas un spin-off que una secuela, pero si XD

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn o Harry Potter me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Magic`s Games**

Capítulo 2

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estamos en el lugar correcto Tsu-nii? – Preguntaron dos voces muy cercanas.

Tsuna bostezo profundamente, era demasiado temprano… ¡Eran las 6 de la mañana!, ¡demasiado temprano!

\- ¡No duden de Tsuna-sama mocosos-

\- Ma Ma, estoy seguro de que Tsu-chan sabe a dónde estamos yendo… - Takeshi fue rápido en interrumpir a Hayato antes de algo malo ocurriera.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que era una muy, muy, muy mala idea hacer molestar a Tsuna en ese momento, y francamente quería conservar su cabeza en su lugar, muchas gracias. ¿A qué se debía todo esto?, pues era mayormente culpa de cierto bebé, quien había oído a Tsuna decirles ayer que hoy saldrían a comprar los útiles escolares de los chicos antes de que mas palomas aparecieran para recordárselos. Reborn lo había despertado a las 4 de la mañana, y desde entonces Tsuna había estado de un humor de horrores, y no ayudaba que solo tenía 3 horas de sueño.

La buena noticia era que cierto fantasma no estaba muy contento y seguramente Reborn no la estaba pasando muy bien junto con el resto de los habitantes de la casa, lo último que Takeshi había visto era al fantasma desearles un feliz viaje con una sonrisa muy tensa y lo que sospechosamente parecía ser un bate con alambre de púas en su espalda. Aunque hubiera querido preguntar (cosa que no iba a hacer, mucho menos en ese momento), no hubiera podido, ya que Tsuna estaba demasiado irritado y solo quería salir del asunto para volver y tirarse en su cama…

Tsuyoshi solo había puesto mala cara por unos minutos cuando el fantasma los despertó en la madrugada, pero no fue tanta la molestia al entender que su hijo no iba a ir solo a solo Dios sabe dónde y que volvería en la tarde. Honestamente, Tsuyoshi había estado demasiado somnoliento como razonar bien todo lo que le estaban diciendo, y Takeshi sabía que en cuanto despertara de nuevo iba a tener un ataque… si no veía la nota que le dejo pegada en la nevera.

\- Idiota-

\- Ma Ma, calma pueblo, calma pueblo... – No quería morir, y mucho menos quería que Tsuna se lo tragara vivo y-

\- ¿Se pueden callar de una buena vez? – Finalmente estallo Tsuna, mirándolos de una forma tan fea que ambos adolescentes se hicieron una pequeña pelota en el asiento. – Gracias… - Miro a los dos niños que se arrepentían de haber abierto la boca. – No, la verdad es que no se a donde debemos de ir con exactitud, sé que es en esta región, porque he estado aquí antes, pero nunca he hecho compras ni nada así que… - Se encogió de hombros, bostezando profundamente y dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa. – No debe ser muy difícil, espero…

Ambos niños se miraron, aliviados de que no hubiera explotado con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo inseguros, porque si el vampiro no sabía ni en donde estaban… Los adolescentes, luego de un rato de silencio mientras aun pasaban el susto, se relajaron en sus lugares, uno pidiendo un café mientras que el otro pidió un trozo de torta de chocolate para Tsuna.

-… Este lugar es raro, jajajaja… - Aunque lo dijera para relajar un poco el ambiente, era cierto.

\- Estamos en un bar de brujas, magos, indefinidos y quien sabe que otra cosa, ¿qué esperabas? – Tsuna le contesto mirándolo de reojo, devorando la torta de chocolate con gusto.

-… ¿Indefinidos? – Salió de la boca de Fuuta en un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Y quién sabe qué otra cosa? – Siguió Harry, queriendo irse ya.

\- No me voy a poner a revisar todo el lugar, solo estamos parando aquí porque hay hambre. – Y ni siquiera podía desayunar, dudaba mucho que vendieran sangre…

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, o al menos así fue hasta que:

\- ¡Bien!, ¡nos vamos!, ¡este sitio es más aburrido que una tortuga boca abajo! – Dicho esto, Tsuna salió del lugar, ignorando las caras de todos los demás presentes, quienes lo miraban como si no lo hubieran visto antes y como si hubiera dicho una estupidez.

Tom, quien había estado recogiendo una mesa cercana, solo se congelo, e iba a preguntar de donde venia eso cuando se fijo quien era el chico. Tom no sabía quién era con exactitud, para nada, pero era visible para el que ese chico no era un humano común y corriente, era una criatura mágica, y por tanto no era alguien con el que quisiera meterse. Así que, Tom simplemente callo y rezo porque no pasara a mayores, en silencio preguntándose porque su establecimiento era más aburrido que una tortuga boca abajo…

\- ¡Espéranos Tsu-chan! – Llamo Takeshi, un tanto alarmado ante la repentina explosión.

Tsuna aminoro el paso, y solo se detuvo luego de unas cuantas vueltas al encontrar…

\- Perfecto, los vestidos. – Dicho esto, empujo a los chicos dentro de la tienda antes que pudieran corregirlo, y no basto con eso: - ¡Quiero una decena de vestidos para estos dos!, ¡los ridículos vestidos de la escuela mágica de palomas!

Un niño peliblanco y una bruja de mediana edad fueron totalmente interrumpidos de sus actividades, y solo podían ver al chico delante de ellos como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

\- ¿Pero qué disparates hablas chico tonto? – Se quejo de inmediato la bruja.

\- Si, ¿vestidos?, ¿para la escuela?, ¿vestidos para ellos? – Pregunto el chico, burlón, señalando a Fuuta y a Harry, quienes estaban temiendo-

\- Sí, quiero los vestidos estúpidos de la escuela de palomas, una decena para cada uno, lo más pronto posible. – Todos en la habitación tragaron, Tsuna estaba muy molesto. – Tengo sueño, no quiero discutir, y francamente el mundo mágico es una ridiculez, así que llamar unos uniformes escolares vestidos más bien es ser misericordioso.

Para rematar, Tsuna le entrego una de las cartas a Hayato, quien ni siquiera entendía que ocurría y estaba tanto asustado como impresionado ante tal actuación de su jefe, y dejo las siguientes palabras antes de tomar a Takshi por el cuello de la camisa y básicamente arrastrarlo fuera de la tienda:

\- Gokudera-kun, por favor asegúrate de obtener los vestidos, volveré más tarde, tienes permiso para volar el lugar si es necesario.

Takeshi en verdad no tuvo tiempo de nada, y Fuuta y Harry solo palidecieron en el sitio, pues Hayato no necesito una repetición y ya tenía la dinamita afuera y lista para ser lanzada y explotar todo el lugar… ¡con ellos dentro!

\- ¿Dinamita? – Pregunto el chico al lado de la bruja, totalmente confundido. - ¿Qué es eso?, los plebeyos si-¡Kaboom!

En otro lugar, ignorando la estela de humo y demás, Tsuna caminaba casi arrastrando a Takeshi hasta que llegaron a una librería. Takeshi no tuvo tiempo de preguntar o siquiera decir algo cuando Tsuna le hizo casi tragar la otra carta, diciéndole:

\- Ordena todos esos libros, dos de cada uno, que te los pongan por separado, y aquí está el oro. Vuelo en un rato. – Esto fue dicho de forma irritada.

Cuando Takeshi pudo quitarse el papel de la cara, Tsuna ya no estaba por todo el lugar, y no podía preguntarle nada. Sin muchas opciones y temiendo lo peor para el lugar completo, se acercó a la bruja más cercana, quien estaba en shock.

\- Ma Ma, necesito dos pares de todos estos libros, y lo mismo con los demás útiles escolares, si los tienen…

Al final, Takeshi termino comprando la lista de libro, dos veces, dos maletas expandibles, sin peso y hasta con un escritorio incorporado solo Dios sabe cómo, ya que las brujas tuvieron piedad de el al ver que no había forma ni manera que pudiera llevarse tantos libros en las manos… La verdad, una de las brujas se ofreció a llevarlo a todos los sitios requeridos al ver que era un… lo que sea que haya dicho, seguramente quiso decir que era un ser no mágico.

-… ¿Y cómo usted termino por aquí?, quiero decir, solo los magos conocen y pueden entrar a este lugar… - La bruja le pregunto, haciéndola la petición de los ingredientes de pociones por el al vendedor.

\- Ma Ma, es que un amigo me trajo a mí y otro amigo, anda muy irritado y bueno-

\- Pero está prohibido traer muggles. – La bruja le regaño ligeramente. – Todo mago sabe eso, me temo que alguien tendrá que-

\- ¿Qué parte de que ya volvía no entendiste? – Tsuna se quejó, apareciendo justo detrás de ellos. - ¿Y esta señora?

\- Ma Ma, solo me está ayudando, ya solo faltarían las varitas-

\- ¿Varitas?, ¿Por qué la escuela de palomas necesita varitas?, están más que pasadas de moda y esa es la peor forma de enseñar magia que existe.

\- Pues no se Tsu-chan, sale en la lista. – Odiaba cuando Tsuna lo asustaba así, a pesar de que era sin intención.

\- Se las comprare, por si acaso, pero tendrán prohibido usarlas-

\- Eh, perdón chico, pero, no se puede hacer magia sin una varita… - Explico la bruja amablemente. – Es la herramienta más importante del mago y de la bruja. ¿Acaso usted también va a Howards?, si es así-

\- La dichosa comunidad mágica esta súper anticuada. – Tsuna corto a la bruja diciendo esto, frunciendo el ceño. – Si se puede hacer magia sin un palo estúpido, mire.

Takeshi pestañeo varias veces, y luego solo pudo reír al ver la cara tan perpleja de la bruja, y de todos los demás magos que estaban comprando en los alrededores. Era como si Tsuna hubiera hecho algo completamente anormal… a pesar de solo estar haciendo flotar cosas.

\- Los palos estúpidos son solo una forma de hacer las cosas más simples, nada más, no deberían usarse para enseñar magia. – Takeshi pestañeo, ¿Por qué ahora lo estaba mirando a el? – Un palo es como esa cosa cuadrada con pelotitas que se usa para la caja de imágenes móviles. La caja puede funcionar perfectamente sin él, pero es más cómodo la cosa cuadrada esa.

-… Esa cosa cuadrada es un control remoto Tsu-chan… - ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho ya? – Y la caja es un televisor… - Sonriendo un tanto apenado, Takeshi pregunto: - ¿Quieres decir que toda esta gente solo está aprendiendo por el camino fácil?

\- Sipi.

-… Y tú no quieres que los chicos aprendan así…

\- ¡Claro que no!, si le quitas el palo ya no tienen con que defenderse o hacer magia, ¡y los palos son fáciles de romper o robar! – Puchero.

Takeshi solo podía sonreír incómodamente, era bastante extraño y divertido ver a un adolescente hacer esa clase de pucheros, pero el sabía muy bien que detrás de esa apariencia estaba solo un niño malhumorado.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias señora anticuada. Vámonos ya Take-nii, quiero salir de todo esto y dormir, estúpido Reborn-nii-chan… - Mas pucheros.

\- Ma Ma, ya vamos a terminar, solo faltan las varitas y los uniformes. – Se dirigió a la pobre bruja, que no dejaba de mirar a Tsuna con la boca abierta y la cara algo roja. Lo mejor era salir de allí, y rápido. – Muchas gracias señora, realmente se lo agradezco, pero ya me tengo que ir, Tsu-chan es muy impaciente cuando quiere-¡Kaboom!

Takeshi sudo frio e internamente hizo una mueca, en especial al ver que Tsuna no parecía para nada preocupado.

\- Necesitamos a los chicos para las varitas-

\- Okay. – Dicho esto, Tsuna lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y… Takeshi se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, ¡hubiera dejado que Hayato volara toda la tienda!

-… ¿Takeshi-san?, ¿se encuentra bien? – Pregunto Harry, tratando de auxiliar al adolescente que estaba expulsando su desayuno en un basurero cercano.

Por razones algo obvias, Takeshi no pudo contestar esa pregunta. Mientras eso pasaba, Hayato saludaba alegremente a Tsuna, quien le pregunto:

\- ¿Tienes los vestidos?

En cualquier otra situación seria normal que Tsuna preguntara eso, pero en ese momento estaba ignorando el lugar en llamas, el humo, una bruja inconsciente, y un niño encaramado en una repisa llorando por su vida. Lo peor era que Tsuna no era el único que estaba ignorando la situación:

\- ¡Hai Tsuna-sama! – Presento las bolsas con los uniformes sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Muy buen trabajo Ya-nii. – Ahora solo quedaba-

\- ¡Por favor no me maten! – Volvió a llorar el chico, quien de seguro necesitaba ir al baño. - ¡Llévense todo si quieren!, mi padre lo pagara, pero-¡Ahhhh!

\- Hey. – Tsuna no tuvo reparo alguno en bajar al chico en un dos por tres. - ¿Quieres ser mi mascota?

-… ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi mascota? – Repitió pacientemente Tsuna.

-… ¿No…?

\- Okay, vámonos chicos-¿Uh?

Tsuna pestañeo, y luego suspiro, tomando al chico por el cuello de la camisa, para al menos poder caminar…

\- ¿Nombre? – Si no lo iba a soltar…

-… Draco, Draco Malfoy….

\- ¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas para ir a la escuela de palomas?

-… No…

-… Genial, vamos chicos y mascotas. – Ahora tenían que hacer todo el proceso… ¡de nuevo! – Ah cierto… Toma mascota.

Harry pestañeo. No sabía que existían bolsitas expandibles… Tomo lo que parecía ser una jaula, y quito la funda…

\- ¿Para mí? – Era una lechuza hermosa, blanca como la nieve…

\- Es tu mascota, mascota.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Tsu-nii! – Se abrazó a Tsuna antes de que este se apartara.

\- De nada… Fuuta… - Le entrego una jaula al otro chico…

-… ¿Le compraste una rana? – Preguntaron Hayato y Takeshi al mismo tiempo, perplejos.

\- Es una rana que pone huevos bomba. – Fue la respuesta tranquila del vampiro, quien sonreía divertido. – Es inmune a las explosiones y al fuego.

-… ¿No es peligroso tener algo que ponga bom-

\- ¡Sublime!, ¡como era de esperar de Tsuna-sama!

Los niños se miraron, y Draco solo se abrazaba más al vampiro, temeroso de una cosa que podía destruir toda una habitación en un dos por tres… no quería volver a vivirlo, simplemente no-

-… ¿Un gato? – A diferencia de la rana, la cual era amarilla, el gato era negro como la noche, de ojos amarillos, rayado como un tigre.

\- Un gato del país de las maravillas. – Sentencio Tsuna, como si no hubiera dicho anda fuera de lo normal.

-… ¿Qué?

Para sorpresa de todos, menos de Tsuna, el gato se volvió invisible allí mismo.

\- Soy genial, lo sé. Lo mejor para mis mascotas.

\- Pero mi lechuza es normal-

\- No lo es.

\- Pero… - No se hacía invisible ni ponía bombas…

\- Ya lo veras, no te arruinare la sorpresa. – Murmuro algo irritado. – En fin, Ya-nii, Take-nii, vayan por las cosas de Draco, iré por los palos de estos dos.

Unos minutos más tarde, finalmente habían encontrado la tienda de varitas mágicas. Lamentablemente, para cierto vendedor, Tsuna no estaba de humor para muchas cosas…

\- Quiero dos palos. – Ni siquiera un saludo, nada de nada…

\- Ah, creo que se refiera a una varita, ¿no es-

\- Son palos. – Sentencio Tsuna. – Quiero uno para él. – Señalo a Fuuta. – Y otra para él. – Señalo a Harry.

-… De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - Cielos, los chicos de hoy en día…

Varios intentos más tarde…

\- Ah, corazón de dragón-

\- Si, si, vayamos por el otro palo… - Tsuna quería hacerle cosas muy, muy feas al anciano. ¡Quería irse a dormir!

-… Está bien, pasa adelante chico-Oh, joven Potter-

\- Solo consígale un palo viejo. – Tsuna estaba cerca de comérselo vivo. Cada vez que probaba un palo se demoraba, ¿qué parte de que quería irse a dormir no entendía?

\- Perdone, pero como-

\- Harry. – Se quejó Tsuna, molesto, sacando un libro y casi lanzándoselo a Harry en la cara.

-… ¿Hay un libro-

\- Hay libros de ti, hay de todo, todos te conocen, así que no te sorprenda que un viejo decrepito sepa quién eres. Cuando reúna más información de tu pasado hablaremos, pero en este momento solo obtén tu palo que me quiero ir, ¡TENGO SUEÑO!, ¡SUEÑO!

Nadie hablo ni hizo nada más por temor a que Tsuna explotara, incluso el viejo se quedó en silencio, temiendo por su vida…

-… ¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí…? – Pregunto Tsuna lentamente al salir de la tienda, un tic en el ojo izquierdo y listo para matar a media ciudad.

Justo en frente de él, había muchas edificaciones en llamas, y humo por doquier. Se habrían demorado, a lo mucho, 15 minutos, gracias a todo lo que hablaba el viejo… Ni Harry ni Fuuta quisieron decirle que seguramente era culpa de él, Hayato no tenía problemas en mandar todo al demonio si eso complacía a Tsuna…


	3. Capítulo 3

Kiri Namikase, ugh, feliz año nuevo super atrasado .

Vani309, para nada, pero eso es lo diverdito, no?

Shiho-Akemi, lo sabras cuando regresen a casa :3 Lo que te puedo decir es que no fue casualidad :P

Fnix de Plata, esta metido en lios, muchos lios .

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn o Harry Potter me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Magic`s Games**

Capítulo 3

\- ¡Tsuna-sama!, ¡aquí está todo lo que hace falta para el pequeño demonio grosero que tiene de mascota! – Gokudera exclamó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, enseñándole varias bolsas con los artículos escolares de la lista de Hogwarts, muy contento por haber logrado su cometido y muy claramente ignorando el desastre que había provocado.

Era un grandioso, pero terrible, desastre el que había provocado. Tsuna, en particular, no sabía si estar orgulloso o decepcionado por todo lo que estaba viendo, todo causado por nada más y nada menos que Gokudera. Columnas de humo por doquier, fuego en muchos edificios, gente corriendo, gritando, llorando, y una buena parte tratando de apagar el gran desastre, y un montón de niños asustados y escondiéndose en refugios improvisados… Alguien se había pasado con la dosis de dinamita el día de hoy.

\- ¿Y tenías que volar media ciudad? – La verdad, estaba exagerando, pero aun así Gokudera se había más que pasado.

\- Me amenazaron con palos extraños, tengo derecho a defenderme. – Gokudera se encogió de hombros, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Ante esta respuesta, el único que no sudo frio o trato de esconderse detrás de algo fue el mismo Tsuna, quien tenía una cara de póker al ver todo el desastre.

\- Bueno, vamos al banco, Harry necesita ser capaz de acceder a sus bienes por sí mismo. – No, no se iba a poner a solucionar todo el problema que había causado Gokudera. Además, nadie se metía con sus mascotas, así que se lo merecían. – Ni siquiera tengo idea de qué clase de vejestorio mal intencionado tiene el pobre Harry de guardián mágico que ni un buen hogar le pudo dar el muy desgraciado…

En otro lugar, Dumbledore estornudo y sintió un escalofrió subirle por la columna. El fénix chillo al ver esto, sintiendo algo de magia neutra proveniente de su dueño, preocupado.

\- Tranquilo Fawkes, fue solo un estornudo. – Trato de tranquilizar el Director al ave sin mucho éxito.

\- Tal vez alguien esté hablando mal de usted profesor. – Comento la profesora McGonagall, tomando otra taza de té. - ¿Alguna noticia sobre Harry, Albus?

Ninguno había podido relajarse totalmente desde que sabían que Harry estaba en manos de un psicópata desquiciado, y no ayudaba que todas las investigaciones y acciones tomadas para al menos saber cómo estaba el pobre chico no estaban dando resultados.

\- Me temo que nada, Minerva… - Un suspiro profundo. – Este aparato es lo único que funciona, y no estoy seguro si deberíamos de creer que lo que nos dice es cierto o no en este punto… - Señalo un pequeño aparato que tenía un pequeño espejo atado a él en su escritorio. El aparato decía que Harry estaba más que bien, lo cual nadie creía.

Todos los demás intentos terminaban sin respuesta y en derivados de esto, incluso a veces decían que lo que buscaban no quería ser encontrado. Esto último era una estupidez, ¿pues qué chico no querría ser encontrado si estaba en manos de un psicópata demente?

En Gringotts, todos menos Tsuna se llevaron una sorpresa y un pequeño susto al ver tantas criaturas enanitas y con orejas largas, por no hablar de las malas caras que cargaban todos, como si fuera un muy mal día para ellos. Un gran grupo de ellos corría de un lado a otro, apagando fuego y sacando humo. Gokudera solo se disculpó levemente con Tsuna cuando recibió una mirada que decía: "¿Aquí también?". No era su culpa que uno de ellos saliera a regañarlo y lo asustara de sobre manera, provocando que múltiples bombas cayeran dentro del edificio.

-… Cualquiera pensaría que con tantas precauciones tomadas para un banco de oro habría al menos algo para apagar el fuego y algo para repeler las bombas. – Tsuna estaba muy irritado, falta de sueño, y solo quería llegar a una cama a dormir por un mes, pero aun así no podía evitar señalar la estupidez que veía.

¿Acaso el mundo mágico nunca había tenido que lidiar con dinamita antes o ni siquiera sabían de su existencia?, cada vez estaba más convencido que el mundo mágico de los humanos vivía en la edad prehistórica, si alguno de sus amigos o conocidos no humanos vieran esto estarían rodando en el suelo de la risa, o peor aún: ya lo hubiera más que pisoteado debido a la vergüenza que era ver esto. Y eso era algo que decir tomando en cuenta que las criaturas que estaba viendo en frente de él ni siquiera eran magos humanos.

"A Nii-chan le daría un paro al corazón si viera esto, y luego se reiría antes de pisotear alguien/algo en furia", pensó Tsuna ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de rabia que estaba recibiendo de los duendes, en especial de aquellos quienes ya habían visto a Gokudera. Gokudera, por su parte, observaba todo con curiosidad, al igual que los otros, solo que no le estaba parando a la rabia de los duendes-

\- ¡TU! – Se acercó a paso rápido un furioso duende, magia lista para lanzar en una de sus manos.

Al ver esto, Tsuna sabía que si no hacía algo más cosas estúpidas y ridículas pasarían, pero la verdad prefería que pasaran. Las cosas eran mucho más divertidas de ese modo.

\- Ma Ma, tranquilo-

\- ¡¿TRANQUILO?!, ¡COMO TE ATREVES A-

\- Creo que ha habido un malentendido aquí, señor duende. – La voz fue amable, política.

En este punto, Draco no pudo más y finalmente se desmayó en los brazos de Yamamoto quien lo había estado cargando desde que el chico entro en un estado de trauma al ver todo el fuego y el humo. Tenía que hablar con Tsuna para meter a el chico en tratamiento y con Gokudera para que no volara todo tan rápido, ya había traumado a un chico hasta el punto de hacerlo ver como un perro con rabia (había botado espuma por la boca en algún punto del todo el trayecto). Al menos Harry estaba maravillado y asustado al mismo tiempo, más la primera al ver lo calmado que estaba Tsuna (mayormente irritado).

\- ¡MALENTENDIO! – Tal vez esa no fue la mejor manera de calmar al duende. - ¡COMO TE ATREVES A MOSTRAR TU ROSTRO DESPUES DE LO QUE HAS HECHO!, ¡Y USTED QUE DEMONIOS PRETENTE AL APARECERSE AQUÍ!

Por supuesto, Gokudera ni pendiente, estaba mucho más interesado en las formas esculpidas en las paredes, en los cimientos, y todos los objetos de apariencia extraña del lugar. Yamamoto solo rezaba internamente para que nada terminará muy mal, y eso incluía que el lugar pasara a mejor vida y/o que Tsuna se molestara de sobremanera… eso, y que no tuvieran un duende tan feo de mascota también. Harry solo se escondía detrás de Tsuna, tomándolo de un brazo, un tanto asustado ante el estallido del duende. Giotto, por su parte, solo estaba sudando frio, y temiendo que esto no terminaría para nada bien…

\- Me temo que ustedes tienen en parte culpa por ni siquiera tener protección en contra bombas o el fuego. ¿Acaso están tan seguros de que esto nunca pudiera ser remotamente posible para tomar al menos una precaución?, esto es un banco, ¿no? – Sip, Tsuna estaba comenzando a molestarse. Eso era malo, muy malo. – Aparte, no sé porque están tan molestos, no paso casi nada, solo tienen que apagar todo el fuego, reparar algunas partes, limpiar, y volver a lo que hacían. Para haber tenido bombas aquí me temo que más bien casi ni les hizo nada, señor duende.

Quizás las plegarias no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes, porque Yamamoto estaba viendo el edificio en el otro mundo muy pronto. Solo habían venido a comprar los útiles escolares de los chicos, pero ahora habían secuestrado a uno, volado al menos la mitad de la zona, y ahora habían enfurecido a duendes de muy mal aspecto…

\- ¡MOCOSO!, ¡ME-

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra idiota! – Adiós lo civil del fantasma.

Con un suspiro y una cara aún más irritada que antes, Tsuna miro a Harry.

\- Quédate aquí, vuelvo en un minuto. – Menos de la mitad de eso, pero detalles. – Yamamoto, quédate también y ponte cómodo. – El beisbolista llevaba a la otra mascota, y la maleta con todas las compras, lo cual era una bolsita alíen de bolsillo extra. – Y vigila que Fuuta no se vaya a tragar esos libros, ¿quieres?

Yamamoto pestañeo varias veces mientras que Tsuna se metía en la pelea que se había formado entre duendes y un fantasma. Honestamente se había olvidado de Fuuta, y viendo en donde se había metido al chico solo lo hacia reír: el chico estaba de lo más feliz leyendo unos libros que seguramente un duende había olvidado guardar en su debido sitio. Al menos Fuuta no estaba asustado o preocupado como ellos, al igual que Gokudera, quien ya se le había unido. Si tan solo hubiera algo parecido al béisbol en todo esto, estaría encantado de unírseles a esos dos…

-… Esto será interesante… - Murmuro Tsuna para si con mala cara al ver el circulo de invocación que se había creado, algo que los peleadores no se habían dado cuenta que había creado.

La pelea se detuvo mucho más rápido de lo que empezó: Tsuna estaba más que irritado en este punto y solo los congelo en el sitio, solo dejándoles la parte de la boca para arriba sin hielo, para que respiraran, lo oyeran, y lo vieran. No quería discutir con nadie, por eso les congelo la boca también. Sin darse cuenta, el resto de la población de duendes se asustó tanto ante lo que vieron que dejaron de estar molestos y cualquier intención de reclamar o pelear se evaporo, lo que hicieron fue llamar-intentar llamar a los Aurores… y quedo en intentar porque por alguna razón no quería funcionar el hechizo. En pocas palabras, estaban atrapados con un grupo de locos por solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo…

\- La verdad, me importa un carrizo lo que los tenga molestos. Ustedes debieron tomar las precauciones necesarias para el fuego las bombas, así de simple. Tarde o temprano esto hubiera pasado, de hecho, no sé cómo les ha pasado antes. – Un suspiro profundo. – Segundo, atacar a un cliente es una muy mala idea, ¿saben?, no sé en que estaban pensando, o quizás sean unos idiotas de primera, cielos.

Quizás era una buena cosa que no pudieran hablar y estuvieran tan atemorizados, aunque Tsuna no se había dado cuenta de lo último. Tsuna solo quería que el día terminara, tenía sueño.

\- Tercero, es una muy mala idea mezclar magia con poderes fantasmales. – Tsuna señalo con el dedo el circulo de invocación justo detrás de el sin mirar, el circulo había crecido 5 veces su tamaño original.

Para cualquier criatura no experimentada con magia de las criaturas mágicas, es decir: no magos humanos, valga la redundancia, ese círculo mágico de invocación se veía exactamente como un circulo satánico o cualquier clase de rito demoniaco gracias a las luces, los efectos, y el sonido siniestro con el que venía incluido. La verdad, si fuera demoniaco seria muchísimo peor, los efectos serían tan tenebrosos que podrían hacer desmayar a cualquier persona si no se tenía cuidado. Así que, en pocas palabras, para todos los que estaban viendo el circulo de invocación menos los duendes más viejos, creían que estaban invocando al mismísimo diablo y ahora sí que tenían miedo por sus vidas, almas y solo Dios sabe que más.

\- Cuarto, ¿en qué demonios estaban pesando en acercarse a un humano sin magia?, ¿un humano que no sabe nada de esto?, ¿lo que ustedes llaman muggle? – Tsuna suspiro profundamente otra vez, como si estuviera hablando con estúpidos. – Mas bien no pasó nada grave, solo les arrojo unas pocas bombas. – Una pausa, como si debatiera en sí debería o no decirles: - No sé si lo saben o no, pero ustedes meten miedo, son feos.

En cualquier otra situación, los duendes estarían muy molestos y ofendidos, pero en ese momento pues… estaban más asustados que otra cosa.

\- Y, por último: la próxima vez que venga espero que actúen como verdaderos banqueros, porque esto es más que ridículo. – Otro suspiro. – La razón por la que vinimos aquí es porque quiero que le den acceso a Harry Potter a su legitima cuenta, no tengo llave ni nada, ni soy su guardián, y no quiero tener nada que ver con la cuenta a menos que Harry me lo permita. Sin embargo, quiero que él sea el único con acceso a la cuenta y que sepa todo lo que ha ocurrido con ella desde hace 11 años. Y por favor, no empiecen con otra estupidez, Harry ni sabía que tenía una cuenta bancara aquí con ustedes hasta el día de hoy, así que tampoco me empiecen a preguntar porque no sé qué decrepito vejestorio ha sido el que ha manipulado las cosas de Harry hasta el día de hoy, y si lo supiera seguramente lo estaría estrangulando en este momento.

En la oficina de Dumbledore…

\- Parase que hoy no es muy querido por alguien, profesor. – Comento Hagrid, viendo como tosía el anciano mago. – O tal vez se ha refriado, ¿ha tomado algo para eso?

\- N-No, estoy bien. – Camino por la habitación, buscando un libro. - ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

\- Si profesor, he traído las semillas, el abono, y los ingredientes de pociones que solicito señor.

\- Gracias Hagrid, ¿qué tal Aragog? – Aun no conseguía el libro… ¿en dónde lo había guardado?

Devuelta al banco mágico…

\- Aquí tiene su llave joven Harry… - El duende era uno nuevo, uno joven, y que no estaba tan asustado o intimidado como los otros debido a que: Tsuna tenía razón, sin importar lo que dijeran los otros. ¡El había dicho que había que poner medidas contra el fuego aquí arriba también!, ¿pero lo escucharon?, no. – Guárdela bien y no la pierda, ¿está bien?

\- Muchas gracias señor duende… - Harry tomo la llave, y la guardo junto con un poco de oro que había tomado.

\- ¿Señor? – Esta vez, el duende se dirigió a Tsuna, quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos, parecía que quería matar a alguien. - ¿Algo más en que lo podamos ayudar?

\- Si pueden quitarle todo derecho de acceso a este viejo bueno para nada a la cuenta de Harry, de hecho, a cualquier cosa de Harry la verdad, y devolverle a Harry las cosas que le robaron, estaría más que encantado. – Esto lo dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles que contenían todos los movimientos que se habían realizado los últimos 11 años.

\- Podemos hacer lo primero sin falta señor, la segunda no tanto, pero podemos intentarlo. – Ofreció el joven duende amablemente. – Si se me permite preguntar, ¿cuál es su nombre señor?

\- Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme solo Tsuna. – Suspiro y finalmente le tendió las hojas a Harry. – En un rato los descongelo, no te preocupes. – Se refería a la gente aun congelada y sin poder hacer nada de nada, incluyendo a un fantasma.

\- ¿Tsunayoshi?, por causalidad… ¿Tsunayoshi Velden? – El duende ignoro como los demás lo miraron, tratando de decirle que se callara.

-… Velden era el apellido de Nii-chan… - Tsuna lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero realmente no estaba molesto. – Yo no tengo apellido, me temo, señor duende.

\- Venga conmigo, señor. – Comenzó a caminar hacia una oficina cercana. – Usted también puede venir, joven Harry.

\- ¿Segu-

\- No veo porque no mascota. – Tsuna se encogió de hombros de buena manera.


	4. Capítulo 4

Shiho-Akemi, Ay Dios XD, si que me hiciste reír XD Bueno, aquí esta el otro, espero que te guste :)

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn o Harry Potter me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparecerán más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Magic`s Games**

Capítulo 4

Harry miraba todo con asombro, muchas cosas parecían (quizás incluso eran) de oro. Era una oficina no tan pequeña como uno esperaría de un lugar como un banco, pero estaba muy bien arreglada, y daba una sensación de estar tratando con algo muy delicado o muy importante. La mitad de su asombro se debía a: ¿cómo había sobrevivido ese lugar ante todo lo que había pasado?, se veía intacta.

\- Coloque protecciones contra explosiones, fuego, agua, y hasta disparos. – El duende se encogió de hombros ante la mirada del chico. – No es mi culpa que la mayoría se sienta tan seguros de que no va a aparecer algún loco con artefactos muggles. – Tomo su asiento. – Tomen asiento caballeros, por favor.

Tsuna solo seguía con su cara de pocos amigos, era obvio que solo quería irse a dormir. Harry se prometió así mismo no molestar mucho a Tsuna mientras tuviera un mal día o tuviera mucho sueño. No quería morir prematuramente, ni pasar un mal susto. Tsuna era un muy buen… ¿amo?, ¿amigo?, ¿hermano?, aun no estaba seguro de que era Tsuna para él, pero era mil veces mejor que sus Tíos. Prefería mil veces vivir con Tsuna y todos sus extraños amigos que volver con sus Tíos.

\- Bueno, para hacerlo corto, el señor Velden dejo… - Papeles, y más papeles… - Aquí esta… - El duende cerro la gaveta, teniendo la carpeta que quería en manos. – La última vez que vino, hace unos cuantos años atrás, hizo algunas modificaciones a este archivo.

El duende, sin detenerse a mirarlos, centrado en la carpeta, la abrió y saco unos papeles. Tsuna pestaño, tomando uno de los papeles, el cual fue ofrecido por el duende, quien se ajustó las gafas antes de proseguir:

\- Este, en particular, es su testamento. – Como si temiera que la conversación fuera a dar un rumbo muy equivocado, comento tranquilamente: - Me temo que no hay ningún indicio sobre el Sr. Velden, pero ya que estas aquí, me parece que deberías estar al tanto de las cosas…

\- ¿No se sabe nada del hermano de Tsuna-nii? – La curiosidad mato al gato, pero Harry no sabía nada más que eso del tal "Sr. Velden".

\- No. Los vampiros suelen ser muy solitarios, hay veces en donde solo dan a conocer su presencia una vez por década o más tiempo. El Sr. Velden solía venía a este lugar cada 20 años, más o menos. – Cuando necesitaba retirar o incluir cosas en alguna de sus bóvedas. – Ahora, Sr. Tsunayoshi, en ese documento que tiene en manos, el Sr. Velden lo incluyo como su único heredero. Antiguamente, sus bienes iban a ser donados a otros vampiros o ser convertidos en parte del patrimonio del país, pero la última vez que estuvo aquí hizo más que claro que quería que tu fueras el beneficiario de todo en caso de que… ya sabes, algo fuera a pasarle a él.

Harry, en ese punto, tenía los pelos de punta. Tsuna no se veía para nada feliz, y estaba, sin querer, liberando una intención asesina que lo estaba atemorizando. El Sr. Velden debía de ser alguien muy importante para Tsuna si con solo la mención de que algo malo le hubiera pasado…

\- En el documento están discutidos todos los bienes y propiedades pertenecientes al Sr. Velden. Entre ellos podemos nombrar algunas bóvedas, varias propiedades alrededor del mundo y artefactos mágicos antiguos, incluyendo reliquias familiares. – El duende, por su parte, seguía como si nada, pero estaba plenamente consciente de que una mala elección de palabras podría significar su vida. – Estos otros documentos son mayormente propiedades… - Se las tendió a Tsuna. – Puedes revisarlos después con más calma, son copias. – En otras palabras, podía quedárselas.

-… Pero el sigue vivo, mi hermano sigue vivo… - Una sonrisa algo forzada. - ¿No es así?, esto no es necesario-

\- Sr. Tsunayoshi… - Era solo un niño, ¿en qué habría estado pensando el Sr. Velden? – no se sabe. – Esa era la simple verdad. – Creemos que sí, ya que el siempre desaparece por al menos una década. Sin embargo, creo que él estaría de acuerdo, si estuviera aquí, en que supieras esto, por si las dudas. – Una pausa. – Me temo, Sr. Tsunayoshi, que uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar. Aun siendo inmortal y tan poderosos como lo son ustedes, aún es posible que los asesinen. – Ahora, una leve sonrisa. – El Sr. Velden es un vampiro muy poderoso y con mucha experiencia, ha vivido por siglos, así que trata de no pensar en que le allá ocurrido lo peor, ¿está bien?

Era fácil para un extraño decir eso, de broma conocía a su hermano. Él no sabía que Nii-chan y el habían vivido juntos por años, ni nada de lo que habían pasado juntos. Si bien no había seguridad de que Nii-chan estuviera vivo o muerto, eso no quitaba que el hecho de que Nii-chan no lo hubiera encontrado a estas alturas era preocupante. Tsuna estaba más que claro que el duende solo hacia su trabajo, nada más y nada menos.

-… ¿Alguna otra cosa importante que deba saber? – Quería arrugar y romper los papeles en sus manos, pero por respecto a Nii-chan no lo haría. Quería que esto terminara rápido para irse y hacer de cuenta que el día nunca había pasado.

\- Solo una cosa más… - El duende busco otra cosa en otra gaveta. – Aquí esta, el Sr. Velden dijo que sería una sorpresa por si alguna vez aparecías por aquí por tu propia cuenta. – En sus manos había una bola de cristal del tamaño de su cabeza. – No estoy muy seguro de que es o como funciona, pero el Sr. Velden estaba más que seguro de que tu sabrías para que era.

Por al menos un minuto entero, lo único que Tsuna hizo fue mirar al objeto fijamente, sin mucha emoción. Esto puso a Harry y al duende bastante nerviosos, así que ninguno se atrevió a respirar cuando Tsuna tomo la bola de cristal de las manos del duende sin decir palabra. Segundos más tarde, una gran flama azulada creció de sobremanera dentro de la bola de cristal, iluminando el lugar de un tono azulado…

-… Es un juguete. – Murmuro Tsuna lo suficientemente algo para ellos, sonriendo tristemente. – Uno de mis juguetes preferidos. – La flama cambio a verde. – Todo lo que hace es manifestar la magia que coloques dentro de ella como una llama. Es divertido jugar con los colores. – Ahora paso a amarillo.

-… Un… ¿juguete? - ¿En serio el Sr. Velden les hizo guardar esa cosa durante tanto tiempo… siendo solo un juguete de todas las cosas?

Tsuna solo asintió, cambiando la flama a negro. Bueno, suponía que entendía al Sr. Velden, seguramente solo quería hacerlo feliz por un rato, era una buena sorpresa, suponía. Aun así, un banco mágico no era para guardar juguetes… Mejor no decía nada, no quería aguantar todas las quejas de los demás duendes.

\- Eso es todo, por los momentos. – Acomodo la carpeta y la guardo. – Si necesitas algo, no dudes en venir, estamos a su servicio. – Lo peor que podías hacer en tu vida era quedar de malas ante un vampiro.

Los vampiros eran inmortales, era una muy mala idea quedar mal ante ellos, eran un cliente fijo y en caso contrario pues… enemigos formidables que nadie quería tener. Era bueno, y a la vez malo, que la mayoría prefería quedarse escondidos en sus casas. La única repuesta de Tsuna fue asentirle, la flama ahora naranja.

\- ¿Nos vamos mascota?

\- Soy Harry. – Su nombre no era tan fácil de olvidar, ¿verdad?

\- Lo se mascota. – Tsuna no le iba a decir que: primero era su mascota, segundo era divertido verlo inflar los cachetes. – Mejor vamos, espero que no hayan volado nada mientras no estábamos…

Unos 10 minutos después, era obvio que el deseo de Tsuna no se había cumplido.

\- ¡Tsuna-sama! – Gokudera tenía incluso estrellas en los ojos.

Los demás duendes estaban escondidos entre los escombros, muy asustados. Y no era de sorprenderse:

\- ¿Elefantes?, ¿la invocación trajo elefantes? – Eso era algo demasiado simple como para haber salido del circulo de invocación que había dejado.

\- Elefantes militares, ¡saben código Morse! – Las estrellas se hicieron más grandes. - ¡Saben los comandos y todos!, son muy serviciales y atentos Tsuna-sama.

\- ¿Y tú le distes algunas de tus bombas? – Los elefantes tenían bombas en sus trompas como si cargaran rifles…

\- Todo buen soldado necesita armas, Tsuna-sama. – Fue la respuesta feliz de Gokudera.

Bueno, elefantes militares era algo posible con el circulo de invocación generado por magia fantasmal y magia de duendes… suponía.

\- ¿Y los demás? – No los veía en ningún lado, y no estaba contando en montón de ojos mirando desde los escombros con miedo.

\- El idiota del béisbol está hablando con el jefe. – Señalo a uno de los elefantes, quien parecía estar escuchando atentamente a alguien. – Los niños están con él. No hay nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse Tsuna-sama.

Aparentemente, el hecho de haber destruido una gran parte del banco mágico y del callejón Diagon (y más allá de eso) no contaba como algo de lo que debería preocuparse según Gokudera. Bueno, no era su problema, suponía. Nadie había invertido en proteger mejor sus negocios, casas, y demás.

\- Keshi-nii… - Llamo, arrastrado a Gokudera de un brazo, Harry siguiéndolo fielmente mientras miraba a los elefantes con admiración.

Los elefantes, por su parte, solo levantaban la trompa a sus frentes, tal como un saludo militar, cuando pasaban cerca de ellos. A quien de ellos mostraban tal respeto era algo que Tsuna no se preguntó en el momento, el solo quería irse a casa a dormir.

\- ¡Tsu-chan! – Detrás del beisbolista, Fuuta estaba haciendo algo con su libro, Draco aún estaba desmayado. Nada fuera de lo esperado. – Te presento a Krauzer, es un buen chico, muy amable. – El elefante en cuestión, saludo como cualquier buen militar.

-… Puedo verlo. – No, la verdad no podía hacerlo porque no quería ver nada más que lo necesario, ¿acaso nadie entendía el punto de que solo tenía 3 horas de sueño o qué? – Bueno, terminamos por todo lo que se, así que ya podemos irnos… - E ir a dormir en su preciada, cómoda, cálida, tierna, y fiel cama.

\- Ma Ma, ¿y qué haremos con nuestros nuevos amigos? – Takeshi sudo frio ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo. – Y tu abuelito sigue siendo una paleta de helado… - Pero estaba plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba, podían ver sus ojos moverse y el cambio sutil de expresión no ayudaba.

\- Abuelito puede arreglárselas solo. – Si Giotto hubiera podido, se hubiera echado a llorar allí mismo debido a la forma en la que su querido nieto lo "ayudo" en ese momento. Lo siguiente no hizo las cosas mejor para el fantasma: - Alguno de las nuevas mascotas podrían llevarlo con nosotros.

\- Tsuna-nii, ¿no sería más fácil si lo descongelas simplemente? – Con todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, estaba casi totalmente seguro que el vampiro podía descongelar a su abuelo fantasma de alguna forma.

\- Yo no fui el tarado que se metió en una pelea ya perdida en modo pacifista e hizo una invocación de solo Dios sabe qué. – Miro a Harry con una cara de pocos amigos al explicar: - Podrían haber salido dragones, zombis, tortugas gigantes con poderes de tierra, esqueletos parlantes, e incluso quizás una especie de godzila, o quizás incluso algo peor. – Una pausa para un buen merecido bostezo. - ¿No crees que se merece el castigo por idiota?, sea mi abuelo o no igual no cambia lo estúpido que hizo.

Realmente nadie tenía palabras ante lo dicho, las mentes estaban a mil por hora imaginando todos los escenarios descritos y los peores escenarios también, incluyendo el apocalipsis. El único de todos aquellos que fueron capaces de oír lo que Tsuna había dicho que podía hablar era:

\- Ma Ma, no pasó nada malo y es tu abuelo. – Takeshi siguió sonriendo, ignorando todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Tsuna solo parecía algo irritado ahora. – Dudo mucho que él sabía que esto podía pasar, y el solo quería ayudar. No lo volverá hacer. – En especial si su nieto lo iba a dejar así, como una paleta de helado muy bien preservada.

Una hora más tarde, los chicos caminaban rumbo a la salida, seguidos de elefantes con bombas que intimidaban a todo aquel que quisiera pelear por sus casas, tiendas, objetos valiosos destruidos y la muy mala experiencia que habían pasado ese día en tan pocos minutos. Nadie quería una repetición de lo que había ocurrido antes, ni en sus peores pesadillas querían verlo.

\- Cielos, ¿quién diría que un lugar como este podía ser tan pacifico Tsuna-sama? – Comento Gokudera, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ya que no solo había cumplido con lo que su jefe había pedido, sino que de combo pudo mandar al infierno a unas cuantas personas sin sentirse mal por ello ni ocasionar problemas para nadie (es decir: Tsuna-sama).

Por supuesto, Gokudera no tenía ni la menor idea de que la gente le tenía más miedo a el que a todos los demás presentes, de quienes solo Tsuna no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Más bien, se creía que todos eran los sirvientes y/o secuaces del bombardero, y que se estaban llevando a Draco Malfoy para pedir un gran rescate…

\- ¡Deténgase allí o nos veremos obligados a detenerlos! – La gente que lo oyó, suspiro aliviada, ¡finalmente habían llegado los Aurores!

\- Sigan caminando. – Ordeno Tsuna sin siquiera mirar, pensando en su hermosa cama.

\- ¡A su orden Tsuna-sama!

\- Ma Ma, Tsu-chan… - Oh cielos, esto no iba a terminar bien.

Takeshi no era el único pensado en eso, quizás solo Hayato estaba de lo más tranquilo y sin sospechar que Tsuna posiblemente mandaría todo al infierno de un momento a otro si su cara de "solo quiero ir a mi preciosa cama, ¿qué parte no entienden?" decía algo. Sin embargo, para horror del grupo menos Hayato y obviamente el mismo Tsuna, los Aurores no parecían compartir su opinión ni parecer captar todas las indirectas de no meterse con el grupo, lo cual incluía elefantes apuntándolos con las bombas.

\- ¡Deténgase!, ¡última advertencia! – Nadie se detuvo, Tsuna porque estaba haciendo de que no estaban allí… Y el resto temía mas a Tsuna que a cualquier otro ser que hubieran conocido en toda su existencia hasta los momentos. - ¡Petri-

\- Esta bien, de acuerdo, excelente… - Tsuna se giró lentamente con una cara tan sombría y molesta que los Aurores hicieron una doble toma. – Seré extremadamente simple caballeros: solo tengo 3 horas de sueño y quiero ir a mi cama y olvidarme de todas las estupideces que he visto hoy. – Diciendo esto, Tsuna se arremango las mangas. – Por lo tanto, si tienen algún aprecio por sus lamentables vidas, darán media vuelta y harán e cuenta nunca habernos visto, en caso contrario… - ¿Esas eran garras? – les sacare la columna por la garganta y utilizare su sangre como pintura en todo este lugar, ¿he sido claro?

Una media hora más tarde, un grupo chispeado en sangre y un Tsuna incluso más molesto llegaron a su objetivo previsto.

\- Natsu~

Ante el llamado de su amo, el cachorro dejo de enseñarles los dientes a todos y volvió a su forma original, la cual era 10 veces más pequeña y quizás incluso mil veces más amigable y encantadora, haciendo que todos los pasajeros y el conductor del bus sintieran sus almas volver a sus cuerpos, así como el miedo a morir de una forma cruel, horrible y sumamente dolorosa se fueran. Natsu, ignorando a sus "victimas", sonrió y corrió directo a Tsuna, saltando a sus brazos.

\- Gao Gao! – Restregó su cara en contra de la de Tsuna, haciendo que su amo se relajara un poco.

\- Veo que cumpliste tu misión sin ningún percance. – Era sorprendente, pues había estimado al menos 5 casualidades.

Dejar y pedirle a un demonio que se asegurara que nadie saliera o entrara de un lugar era algo un tanto desastroso, porque nadie se quedaba quieto ante el terror que generaban estos seres. No obstante, ahora que veía a la gente, seguramente no hubo ningún alboroto porque el terror los dejo pegados en sus asientos… incluso seguían temblando y parecían que sus ojos iban a salirse de sus orbitas.

\- Muy bien viejito, volvamos a casa. – Dicho esto, Tsuna se sentó en unas de las camas con Natsu en sus manos, mientras que el resto tomaban sus lugares respectivos. – Ustedes ya saben que hacer, los dejo a cargo. – Los elefantes saludaron, dieron media vuelta, y comenzaron a marchar en dirección a donde vinieron.

Si el hecho de tener al demonio que los había atormentado por largas horas sin dejarlos siquiera moverse no fuera suficiente como para atemorizar a todos, el hecho de ver a este grupo para nada preocupado y chispeados en sangre y en fluidos de extraña procedencia sin duda alguna ayudo a que nadie dijera nada ni hubiera protestas acerca de la próxima parada del bus mágico.

\- Gao~ - El león le guiño el ojo a Harry, quien solo podía sonreírle tímidamente y malcriarlo también con Tsuna.


	5. Capítulo 5

Shiho-Akemi, primero Dumbeldore XD Y ninguno se salvara :3

Fnix de Plata, no creo que estos dos hayan salido tan bien, pero lo intente . Espero que te hagan reír :)

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Magic's Games**

Capítulo 5

\- ¡¿En dónde está mi bebé?!, ¡mi bebé! – La gente se miraba entre ellos, nadie sabía cómo consolar a la mujer. – Oh mi pobre bebé…

-… Lucius, amigo, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda… ya sabes… ayudar? – Pregunto cuidadosamente uno de los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, sumamente incómodo.

Narcissa llorando a mares y sufriendo por su hijo perdido, quien no había sido encontrado 8 días y contando, y su esposo… su esposo metía tanto miedo e incomodidad como su esposa: parecía listo para cometer homicidio de la desesperación y rabia que tenía encima el pobre hombre. No ayudaban las muertes horripilantes de los aurores que fueron enviados ese día, ni de los testimonios de la gente… Todo simplemente apuntaba a lo pe-¡Click!

\- Oh, una lechuza. – Que raro que viniera una lechuza a esa sala.

La lechuza, luciendo como si hubiera salido de un huracán y tal vez de alguna pesadilla, tiro la carta que traía hacia los señores Malfoy y salió volando tan rápido como había llegado. Sin saber que pensar, o decir, Lucius decidió tomar la carta… pero en verdad nunca llego a hacerlo: era un vociferador. Uno que básicamente estallo solo:

\- _"Estimados Malfoy, es un placer informales que para recuperar a su hijo deben depositar mil monedas de oro a la cuenta de-_

Todos se miraron asustados, en especial cuando de la anda hubo forcejeos y dificultades técnicas…

\- _"Ehem, ehem, perdón por eso…"_ – Esta era una voz completamente a la anterior, aunque era muy joven en comparación. – _"A Mukuro le pareció gracioso intentar hacer una carta de secuestro y esas cosas…"_

Los esposos Malfoy se miraron, entre lágrimas e ira, totalmente tomados con la guardia baja. ¿Qué demonios ocurría-

\- _"Bueno, en fin, la idea de hacer esto era para que mi mascota dejara de molestar con comunicarse con sus padres. Realmente espero que valga la pena, me costó agarrar esa paloma y realmente quería comer paloma frita."_ – La voz se quejó muy notoriamente con lo último y luego hubo una corta pausa.

Bueno, ahora era enteramente comprensible el por qué la pobre lechuza parecía tan mal y como si estuviera en una pesadilla: había escapado de una por los pe-digo, plumas. Por otra parte… ¡¿quién demonios se refería a las lechuzas como palomas?!

\- _"Hey padre, madre, ¿cómo están?"_ – Sorpresa, sorpresa, nadie se esperaba oír la voz del niño desaparecido y mucho menos tan informal y feliz. – _"Yo estoy de maravilla, un poco asustado, un poco incómodo, pero de resto genial tomando en cuenta las circunstancias. Debo disculparme por la demora, Tsuna-nii realmente no quería salir, o cazar una lechuza… en realidad, esta enviciado jugando un juego extraño, pero muy divertido, algo a cerca de un medio demonio, un ángel, y un demonio en el inframundo."_

Si no fuera por el alivio que sentía de poder oír a su hijo, ambos padres estarían horrorizados ante la falta de formalidad, ante el tema innecesario, y ante lo poco o nada preocupado del chico. Estaba secuestrado y se oía de lo más tranquilo… ¡no tenía sentido alguno!

\- _"Por alguna razón Tsuna-nii tiende a llamarnos a todos sus mascotas, y es increíblemente sobre protector. Ayer un tipo extraño trato de atacarme con una especie de martillo de púas, y Tsuna-nii lo descuartizo en menos de 5 segundos."_ – La voz de su hijo continuo, sin notar la palidez de todos los que lo oían. – _"No sabía que los vampiros fueran tan poderosos. Ah, y con todos es así, hay mucha gente aquí, un poco de todo… un samurái, un bombardero, un boxeador, un extraño y súper aterrador prefecto de escuela, un bebé demoniaco salido del infierno, unos ilusionistas, unos ladrones… hay más, pero en este momento no me acuerdo, todos son buenas personas, excepto quizás por Mr. Pedobear, él es inquietante y perturbador hasta que Tsuna-nii aparece."_

Señor…

\- _"Ah, y Harry Potter también está aquí."_

Un alfiler pudo haber caído en ese momento y se hubiera oído perfectamente.

\- _"Somos los únicos magos aquí, y debo decir que Harry es muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Es muy feliz aquí, creo que ya se adaptó a todas las locuras que pasan a diario en este lugar. Es algo bueno, porque yo voy a necesitar ayuda profesional gracias a la fobia que le he agarrado a todo lo que explote-¡Lo lamento Draco-chan!-y aun no digiero la mitad de lo que pasa en este lugar."_

Silencio total.

\- _"Justo ayer fuimos a Australia, por ejemplo, ¡los canguros son geniales!, y pegan muy duro, también vi elefantes y rinocerontes… Debemos ir algún día para allá de vacaciones, y de preferencia no volar media ciudad por no encontrar un hotel decente según Hayato-kun para nuestra estadía. Si no fuera por eso aun estuviéramos allá, aunque no me quejo, tenemos un canguro en la casa llamado Kangaskan."_

Simplemente… que… demonios…

\- _"Justo el otro día conocí a un alíen, un muy grande y malo. Aparentemente venía a revisar el lugar para llevarse a varias personas para un juego de cacería humana en su planeta… no es que llego muy lejos, fue apresado y llevado a la cárcel intergaláctica, lo cual fue misericordioso porque Tsuna-nii quería despellejarlo vivo por tratarse de llevar a Takeshi-kun mientras dormíamos. No sé si es una suerte que Tsuna-nii sea un vampiro, ya saben por lo de la parte nocturna y eso. Ah, Tsuna-nii no nos ha hecho ni un rasguño, se alimenta de todos los malos que asesina durante la noche. Si, lo sé, yo también estaba asustado y no me podía creer eso, pero la gente de toda esta ciudad e incluso tal vez el estado completo lo toman como una ocurrencia de lo más común. El crimen es casi nulo gracias a esto, es un sitio muy seguro para vivir."_

-… Voy por un Bral… - El fiscal no podía mas, sentía que se iba a desmayar y el dolor de cabeza que tenia se había vuelto abismal.

\- _"Estoy tratando de convencer a Tsuna-nii de visitarlos o de al menos dejarme verlos antes de ir a Hogwards. Es un tanto difícil, según el ustedes no son de fiar debido a que se vendieron al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, lo cual es ridículo, él no los conoce y no creo que hayan hecho algo así… ¿verdad?, si me equivoco, perdone por decir que deberían reconsiderar: Tsuna-nii está en total oposición con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y muy seguramente habrá algún encontronazo pronto. Si alguien medio nos pone un dedo encima, es casi seguro que saldrá muerto, y eso incluye a Harry. Temo por cualquier estúpido Death Eater que se le ocurra tratar de hacerle algo al niño que vivió porque no va a tener mucho tiempo de vida."_

Silencio total.

- _"Otra cosa que-Oh, lo siento, debo de irme ya o van a dejarme, ¡y quiero comer sushi!, es delicioso y luego de esto vamos a ir a la tienda de dulces de Tsuna-nii. Los amo, y espero verlos pronto, Draco. Post Data: Ya me compraron todos los útiles escolares, incluyendo la ropa, así que no se preocupen por eso."_ – Dicho esto, el vociferador se destruyó así mismo, dejando a perfectas estatuas de tiza blanca mirando sin ver hacia donde solía estar la carta hablante.

-… Iré a llamar al Ministro, con permiso… - Se escapó un Auror antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

\- Estamos condenados. – Murmuro otro llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Menos mal que el Señor Tenebroso está muerto o allí sí que sería verdad… - Un sollozo. – El mundo se está yendo al demonio. Primero las explosiones, luego los muertos, luego los elefantes que ahora recorrerán las calles de Londres mágico, y ahora esto… - El sollozo tomo más vida. – Renuncio, me voy a Florida.

\- ¡H-Hey!, ¡no puedes renunciar!, ¿quién rayos va a velar por el Departamento de Misterios?, además es solo un niño inventando dispara-

\- No soy un pendejo Francis, conozco las señales cuando las veo. – Termino de vaciar su escritorio. – El mundo se está yendo al diablo y al menos voy a disfrutar del resto de mis días en lugar de estar preocupándome por nada de esto. – Tomo sus maletas y abrió la puerta. – Hay muchos magos capacitados para el puesto, no para la locura mi amigo. – Dicho esto, desapareció ante la mirada incrédula del resto.

Mientras tanto, en el Callejón Diagon…

\- Nah, no me convence Fred. – Dijo un chico con el pelo rojizo a su gemelo, tocando algo viscoso de color morado y que olía horrible.

\- A mí tampoco. – Tomo otra cosa similar. – Esto tiene la consistencia, pero no sé si se mezclara bien con las lágrimas de Yeti…

\- ¿Cuántas tenemos?

\- Solo 3. – Que desgracia, pensaron ambos.

\- Y si-¿oíste eso?

\- ¿Oír que?

\- Eso.

\- No oigo na-oh.

Ambos se miraron, sin saber que pensar, porque no se veía nada fuera de lo común… aparte de los nuevos elefantes, que recorrían las calles con dinamita y como si fueran policías. Bueno, al menos con ellos recorriendo el lugar nadie se atrevía a hacer ninguna tontería… de por si aún no todas las tiendas habían sido repara-¡Sssshhhhrrrrrrrrr!

\- **¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?** – Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, los ojos fijos en la tierra, en donde una mano muy fea y verduzca había aparecido.

Para asombro de ambos, otra mano salió, y poco a poco fue saliendo más y más… Los gritos comenzaron cuando el muerto viviente llevaba medio cuerpo afuera. Bueno, gritos y vómitos, porque Dios… _era feo, muy feo, y olía horrible_.

La piel y la carne, la que tenía al menos, le colgaba, tenía un ojo guindando y el otro en blanco, los dientes estaban aún peor que amarillos… La tierra que tenía encima, y la ropa desgarrada, hacia muy poco para ocultar la horripilante vista. El olor, por Dios, ellos dos estaban dentro de la tienda, protegidos con vidrio y madera, y aun así la putrefacción llegaba a darles en la nariz como si nada.

-… Esto no estaba en cuidado de criaturas mágicas-

\- y tampoco en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

En ningún momento nadie había tocado el tema de zombies, y no sabían si lo peor es que no tenían sus varitas y que su padre aún seguía metido en Londres Muggle, o que el zombi había traído compañía. O tal vez lo más preocupante es que los hechizos no estaban haciendo casi nada: aun hechos pedazos seguían moviéndose. Si no fuera aterrador, sería muy fascinante-¡Pop!

-… ¿Es eso una planta carnívora-

\- gigante salida de la mismísima nada?

\- **Genial**. – Terminaron por decir ambos, viendo como la planta sin explicación aparente masticaba su zombi-cena tranquilamente.

Los elefantes bombarderos también hicieron acto de presencia: secuestrando gente a un lugar seguro y dejando bombas. Era una verdadera lástima que aun en pedazos los zombis seguían moviéndose. De hecho, incluso los cerebros solos seguían moviéndose, dejando un rastro de sangre nauseabundo a su paso. ¡Pop!, ¡Pop!, ¡Pop!

-… ¿Un guisante gigante? – Esto se estaba pasando de bizarro-

\- Quiero uno Fred.

\- Yo también. - ¡Esa cosa disparaba guisantes y noqueaba a los zombis!

No tenía sentido que un guisante hiciera más daño que una bomba o los hechizos, pero… si funcionaba…

\- Los girasoles no están haciendo-

\- nada de nada.

Lo cual era un poco ridículo. La planta carnívora ya se había comido como a 5, tomándose su tiempo con cada uno, incluso los Aurores habían aparecido desde hace rato.

-… Me pregunto si el dueño de la tienda volverá pronto.

\- Lo dudo George, lo dudo mucho. – Mejor así, ellos dos solitos en la tienda viendo todo de manera segura. Esto era un buen material para hacer bromas más tarde…

\- Y ahora hay una papa gigante y un guisante helado gigante.

-… ¿Palomitas? – Ofreció el otro gemelo.

\- Si, ¿por qué no?

Y así, ambos hermanos se sentaron a disfrutar de la extraña pelea que ocurría justo afuera de la tienda en donde se encontraban.

-… Creo que ahora mamá nunca nos dejara venir sin supervisión aquí, y si van a seguir pasando estas cosas ni siquiera vamos a venir en lo absoluto. – Lastima, una verdadera lástima.

Unos minutos después:

\- ¿Eso es un zombi gladiador?, ahora sí que he visto todo. – En lugar de bajar la intensidad, la batalla se veía más fuerte que nunca.

En otro lugar:

-… Siento que uno de mis tíos está haciendo un desastre que nos vendrá a morder el trasero a todos en un futuro cercano. – Dijo Tsuna con el ceño fruncido, dejando de comer sushi.

\- ¿Tíos? – La pregunta fue temblorosa.

\- Si, Tíos, los amigos de Nii-chan. – Esto confirmo los peores temores de Tsuyoshi. – Deberían de haber aparecido a estas alturas, los llame hace días… - Tsuna hizo un puchero. – La sensación de que algo está pasando que es culpa de alguno de ellos no se va, debe ser algo grande…

\- Tsu-chan, ¿qué clase de tíos tienes?, ¿son todos vampiros? – Pregunto cierto jugador de béisbol con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿O tal vez un hombre lobo? – Este fue Harry, interesado.

\- Por favor que no sea nada con bombas… - Trauma, trauma…

\- Ninguno de los dos. – Tsuna negó con la cabeza, muy divertido. – No les arruinare la sorpresa, y… - Pauso, inseguro. – No sé si todos están vivos o no. A diferencia de Nii-chan, todos ellos disfrutan en gran medida del peligro, por lo cual tienden a cruzarse con la muerte muy seguido…

Honestamente Tsuna estaría mucho más feliz si no hicieran cosas tan arriesgadas, pero nada era perfecto por desgracia.

\- Gao~ - El pequeño demonio maulló desde su puesto, disfrutando de los mimos de su amo.

Tsuyoshi solo lloraba internamente. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué su hijo tenía que ser tan desconsiderado?, ahora todo lo raro y sobrenatural venía a parar a dentro de la casa en bandeja de oro… no era justo, lucho tanto por salir de la mafia por él y para su hijo, y ahora no solo tenían a la mafia sino cosas que incluso dejaban a la mafia como cualquier cosa en comparación.

De vuelta en el Callejón Diagon…

-… Te dije que jurarle lealtad al Señor Tenebroso nos saldría caro en el futuro Lucius, ¿pero qué hiciste?, oh cierto: ignorarme por completo.

Desde su silla, Lucius volvió a lamentar su suerte. Era un gran alivio saber que su hijo estaba bien, de haber oído su voz… pero todo lo demás era totalmente bizarro y extraño. No estaba ayudando la vista que tenía en frente: la guerra entre zombis con todo lo demás. Y como puñal: su esposa lo estaba acribillando desde hace dos horas, más o menos.

\- Narcissa, cariño, ya entendí que hice una estupidez y de que tenemos que cambiar de mando si queremos ver a nuestro hijo otra vez. – Y no solo eso: - Y si queremos salir al menos vivos de toda esta locura si esto va a estar pasando de cada rato ahora…

Un girasol gigante lo saludaba justo en frente de su cara, y podía ver con lujo y detalles indeseados como una planta carnívora gigante hacia el tiempo de su vida…

-… Sabes, vámonos a casa, ya no tengo hambre. – Ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de su almuerzo tardío cuando esto comenzó. – Y de verdad quiero pretender que no vi nada de esto…


	6. Capítulo 6

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Magic's Games**

Capítulo 6

\- Que aburrido, el mundo mágico no ha cambiado en más de un siglo… - Dijo una figura casi queriendo tirarle una piedra a alguien en la cara. – Bueno, los elefantes con dinamita son nuevos, pero no creo que sea por parte del mundo mágico en si… - Chasqueo los dedos. – Suficiente retraso, es hora de ver a mi lindo Tsu-chan~

En otro lugar…

\- No me mires así, es tu culpa. – Tsuna sentencio sin emoción alguna, comiéndose una galleta mientras jugaba Mario Kart con los chicos.

La mirada de la otra persona se intensifico.

\- No, no voy a liberarte hasta que cumplas los 10 días, es tu castigo abuelito. – Tsuna ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

Lo único que podía hacer el fantasma era dar miradas de muerte, de resto solo podía lucir lindo para todo el que pasara. Y por supuesto, como era de esperarse, en todo este tiempo había alguien que se sentía como si hubiera ganado la lotería y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo:

\- Esta genéticamente comprobado que los rubios son idiotas~ - Canturrio cierto bebé demonio, tomando una taza de café bien cargado y leyendo el periódico. Por supuesto, lo que había dicho no era cierto, pero todo valía para hacerle la "vida" miserable a Primo. - ¿No era que eras un abuelito responsable y todo eso Primo?, ¿qué hacías entonces ensenándole a Tsu-chan como hacer invocaciones demoniacas?

En su prisión de hielo, Giotto ya había planificado la muerte misteriosa y "accidental" de al menos 3 personas. La primera era Reborn, sin duda alguna.

\- Cometer un error así… - Reborn negó con la cabeza, divirtiéndose todo lo posible antes de tener que irse a hacer ciertos arreglos. – ay, ay, no parece algo propio de un jefe mafioso, en especial de Vongola, que vergüenza debe sentirse, es una lástima que los demás jefes no lo sepan, ¿no crees pequeño idiota~?

Sip, Reborn le había sacado y le seguía sacando todo el jugo posible al hecho de que por una vez Primo no podía hacer absolutamente nada, solo dar miradas de muerte y lucir lindo para el mundo. Finalmente podía devolvérselas todas~

\- Me pregunto que pensara Nono si le cuento…

No solo era Reborn quien le estaba haciendo la vida de cuadritos al fantasma, pero era el que más lo estaba disfrutando sin duda alguna. Tsuna "olvido" mencionar que no era buena idea molestar de sobremanera a un fantasma, pero suponía que era algo obvio… se haría la guerra en cuanto medio soltara a su abuelito, eso estaba más que asegurado a estas alturas.

\- El gran Primo Vongola, haciendo un error de principiante y siendo castigado por un niño… - Ah~, esto era vida~ - Para ser un jefe todo poderoso y sabio aun sigues siendo un niño~

Si las miradas mataran, Reborn estaría más que muerto desde el segundo día.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche Tsu-nii? – Harry pregunto luego de llegar a la meta de segundo, no había podido ganarle a Tsu-nii esa ronda.

\- Lo que hacemos todas las noches Pinky, a tratar de conquistar el mundo. – Dijo el vampiro seriamente, esperando a que llegara Fuuta… iba detrás de la ambulancia.

-… Eso no es lo que hacemos todas las noches Tsu-nii… - Aun así, fue bastante divertido.

\- Yo iré a cazar, tengo hambre, y ustedes deberían aprovechar las vacaciones mientras puedan. – Eso le recordaba: - Mañana continuamos las lecciones sobre el no usar palos estúpidos, ¿de acuerdo?, les va a hacer mucha falta si todos esos idiotas usan palos.

En muchos lugares:

\- ¡Achoooooo! – Eso fue seguido de un escalofrió y de unas ganas casi incontrolables de esconderse del mundo sin razón aparente.

De vuelta con Tsuna:

\- Bueno, tengo que admitir que depender de una varita todo el tiempo es contraproducente… - Draco hizo una mueca, sus padres lo iban a matar. – Quiero decir, te la quitan, se rompe, la pierdes, que se yo, y estarás totalmente indefenso. – Y allí solo Dios sabría lo que pasaría contigo ante otro mago.

\- Por no hablar de que parece incomodo… - Harry se encogió de hombros. - ¿Realmente es necesario tener una?, a la final no compramos eso…

Un minuto de silencio.

-… Sabía que se me había olvidado algo, se vienen conmigo ustedes dos. – Sipi, se le había olvidado los palos. – Tienen que tener un palo por si se ponen con más estupideces de lo normal, se me paso por completo.

Era un completo desperdicio, al menos en la opinión de Tsuna, depender de una varita. No era necesario, era solo una herramienta para facilitar las cosas… y los magos ahora las trataban como su único medio de hacer magia. Si no fuera porque temiera que fueran a hacer alguna estupidez solo porque dos de sus mascotas no tenían varita no pondría un pie de nuevo en el callejón Diagon, y mucho menos en un lugar lleno de palos inservibles…

-… Esto está yendo mucho más tranquilo de lo esperado. – Comento Harry feliz de la vida, tratando de ignorar como todos los presentes en el bus parecían querer estar en cualquier lado menos allí, incluyendo el conductor.

\- Gao~ - Maulló lindamente Natsu desde la cabeza de su amo, actuando todo dulce y lindo.

Eso no engañaba a nadie, no después de haber conocido a ese mismo demonio mucho más grande que un verdadero león, en fuego, y cuya sola presencia era suficiente para incapacitar del miedo a cualquier persona normal. Verlo allí, era imposible no reconocer esas llamas ni ese maullido demasiado inocente para ser real, era como ver a la Parca. Tsuna no estaba ni pendiente, queriendo salir del problema cuanto antes, Harry admiraba las vistas, y Fuuta solo podía sudar frio y mentalmente pedirle a Dios que nadie fuera a provocar al vampiro o no saldrían bien parados… si es que salían vivos, en primer lugar.

Luego de al menos una hora, en donde hicieron huir a media población del lugar con solo su presencia y en donde los elefantes los acompañaron y les dieron una taza de café y unas galletas, se encontraron con el desastre que había quedado de la guerra en contra los zombis…

-… Tía Sakura… - Tsuna comenzó a sonreír de una forma que daba miedo. – Tía Sakura sigue aquí~

-… ¿Tía Sakura?

\- Sip~ Tía Sakura~ - Esas eran buenas noticias, muy buenas noticias. – Ella es la única capaz de hacer algo así, se aburre fácilmente, tal y como yo. – Explico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Debe de estar buscándome, recibió el llamado~

-… Pero-

\- Nuestra parada es allá, terminemos con esto de una buena vez para ir a casa. – Tsuna no iba a arruinarles la sorpresa. Sakura era especial, muy especial, y no lo perdonaría si revelaba más que su nombre.

Entraron a una tienda de aspecto muy antiguo… lleno de cajas y varitas. Solo ver el lugar le daba repulsión a Tsuna, porque sabía que los magos estaban usando una simple herramienta como su única forma de hacer magia, de resto no hubiera sentido nada más que irritación por estar en un lugar así. Fuuta y Harry estaban curioseando, sin duda alguna era un sitio muy extraño para ellos.

\- ¿Señor?, ¿está por todo esto? – No hubo respuesta. Bueno, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: – Natsu, por favor has los honores.

\- Gao~ - El pequeño león tomo una respiración profunda, se preparó y… - ¡GGGRRRRRRRRRR!

¡Crash!, ¡smash!, ¡blam!, ¡crash!

-… Creo que acabamos de matar a alguien Tsu-nii. – Comento Harry luego de un momento de ver al viejo de la tienda en el suelo, un viejo que no se estaba moviendo y apenas respiraba.

\- Sigue vivo. – Solo había se había caído de un sitio muy alto, estaría bien. Además, ¿quién demonios le manda a dormir a tal altura y teniendo la tienda abierta? – Oe, viejo, viejo… - Tomo un palo al azar sin mirar y comenzó a puyarlo. – Viejo, despierta viejo, no tenemos todo el día.

Fuuta se llevó las manos a la cara, en lo que parecía ser un acto que decía que no quería estar allí y/o sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que sucedía y no quería presenciarlo. La verdad… la verdad era que se tapó el resto para tratar de no reírse del pobre anciano, quien si no reaccionaba pronto terminaría con muchos moretones y quien sabe qué otra cosa. Tsuna no lo iba a matar, pero eso no quería decir que saldría completamente ileso…

-… Gao. – Maulló el cachorro de león, pensando en que podía hacer para ayudar.

Harry, por su parte, estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar al anciano moviendo su hombro, al mismo tiempo que trataba de no reírse del infortunio del pobre anciano. Cualquiera lo llamaría insensible al quererse reír por todo esto, ¿pero no se supone que era un mago?, debería de estar preparado para este tipo de cosas… en especial si era el vendedor.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los tres chicos hicieron una mueca mientras que Natsu solo camino hacia ellos de forma muy satisfecha, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ignorando el grito y como el anciano socorría su trasero. Había solucionado el problema él solito, merecía un premio~

-… Bien hecho Natsu. – Felicito el vampiro, haciendo al cachorro ronronear. – Pero para la próxima vez, te aconsejo no morder el trasero de nadie, podría tirarse un gas o peor y realmente no creo que sea un buen lugar para poner tu boca, ¿no crees?

Adiós sonrisa, adiós satisfacción…

-… ¿Estará bien? – Harry en verdad no entendía que había pasado, el cachorro había salido disparado a limpiar su boca con la chaqueta de Fuuta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Si, cuando se le pase el trauma. – Tsuna se encogió de hombros, ignorando por completo como lo estaban mirando los chicos. – Oe viejo, venimos por dos palos.

Nada de: ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿necesita ayuda?, no, nada de eso. Estaba vivo, eso era lo importante, si no fuera así se vería obligado a tomar medidas drásticas para obtener lo que necesitaba.

\- ¡¿Palos?! – Farfullo el anciano aun sobándose el trasero adolorido y moviendo un poco sus viejos huesos. Se sentía como si un centauro le hubiera pasado por encima varias veces. – Perdone, pero aquí no se venden palos… - ¿Quién rayos vendería palos?, eso era algo que cualquiera podía quitarle a un pobre árbol…

\- Usted vende palos. – El niño que tenía en frente le respondió sin titubeo, luciendo más allá de aburrido. – Esto es una tienda de palos. – Señalo a un conjunto de varitas. – Esos palos.

-… Son varitas pequeño. – Corrigió suavemente el anciano. – Aun eres muy joven para una, ¿o quizás tus padres quieran ini-

\- No es para mí, es para ellos. – Corrigió el chico como si nada, aun con esa cara de aburrimiento total y que decía que prefería estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí.

El anciano paso su vista a dos chicos mucho más grande que el que le había estado hablando hasta ahora. Uno tenía el pelo marrón claro y tenía un gran libro en la espalda, tan grande que el anciano no estaba seguro de como podía cargarlo como si no pasara nada. El otro tenía el pelo negro, un tanto salvaje, y usaba gafas. Ambos chicos eran de piel clara, y estaban usando ropa muy extraña…

\- Hola señor. – Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa el chico del libro gigante. – Hemos venido por nuestras varitas… - Pauso, inseguro. - ¿Se encuentra bien?, esa fue una gran caída, y Natsu tuvo que revivirle… - Acaricio al cachorro en sus brazos como si tratara de consolarlo.

\- Gao… - El cachorro de león le enseño los dientes al anciano, amenazando con morderlo otra vez.

-… Que criatura mágica tan interesante… - Y peligrosa, muy peligrosa, pensó con algo de miedo. Seria minúscula, pero sus nalgas sentirían esa mordida por días.

\- Es un demonio. – Corrigió el chico más pequeño, luciendo igual de interesado que antes.

\- Pero que cosas dices niño, los demonios no existen. – El anciano ignoro, o trato, el repentino terror sin explicación que lo invadió. – Muy bien, muy bien… - Se acercó a un conjunto de varitas antes de tomar una y ofrecérsela a Fuuta. – ¿Con que mano coges la varita? – Fuuta alzo la derecha. – Muy bien. Nervios de corazón de dragón, hecho con la preciosa madera de un árbol de sauce, flexible, 24 centímetros. – Aprecio el anciano. Al ver que el chico no hizo nada luego de tomarla educadamente, agrego: - Solo agítala.

Fuuta arqueo una ceja, mirando a Tsuna de reojo. Tsuna solo le asintió levemente, mirando lo que sucedía con aburrimiento. Cuando Fuuta agito la varita, varias cosas estallaron y un extraño pez paso volando por la habitación hasta estrellarse en un montón de cajas.

\- No, definitivamente no. – Miro entre otras varitas hasta tenderle otra al chico. – Caoba, pluma de fénix, 25 centímetros, robusta. Una varita buena para combates mágicos. – El anciano asintió para si al ver unas cuantas cajas salir disparadas hacia el otro lado de la habitación. – No, definitivamente esa tampoco. – Dicho esto, paso a buscar entre las cajas de los estantes en la parte de atrás.

Luego de muchos intentos…

\- Interesante, interesante… - Tsuna realmente quería ponerle un tirro en la boca al anciano. – Caoba, 25 centímetros. Flexible. Núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Excelente para transformaciones… - Esa fue la que había elegido a Fuuta.

\- Ahora a él. – Antes de que comenzara otra vez con lo de "interesante". – Fuuta, apártate ahora, y por todo lo bueno, espero que sea rápido Harry…

\- ¿Harry? – El anciano se detuvo completamente. - ¿Harry Potter? – Tsuna se palmeo la frente, ¿era en serio?

\- ¿Si señor?, ¿hay algún problema? – Esperaba que ninguno… - ¿Señor?

\- La última vez que te vi fue con tus padres cuando solo tenias 2. – El anciano aparto las manos de la frente de Harry, una vez que vio la cicatriz.

\- ¿Usted conocía a mis padre-

\- ¿Quién no conoce este viejo Harry? – Interrumpió cierto vampiro rodando los ojos. - ¿No viste el letrero de antes?, este anciano ha vivido demasiado tiempo y de seguro le ha vendido varitas a medio mundo. – No, no quería oír mas, de verdad no quería hacerlo.

-… Si, conocí a tus padres Harry Potter… - Miro de reojo al vampiro al decir esto. - ¿Puedo preguntar quién eres tu niño?

\- Tsunayoshi, pero puede llamarme Tsuna. – Rodo los ojos de nuevo. – Mire, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo del necesario, así que se ahorra la charla a un mínimo si valora la vida que lleva, ¿entendido?

-… Eres un niño muy interesante, harás cosas grandiosas, pero de aquí a saber si serán terribles o-

\- Solo termine con su trabajo viejo. - ¿Por qué? – Harry quiere conocer más de su pasado, así que si va hablar al menos que sea algo productivo.

Si no fuera porque el chico termino mostrándole los largos dientes que tenía y flexionando sus garras como quien no quiere la cosa, Ollivander lo habría sacado del lugar, luego de darle una reprimenda. Pero el anciano no era estúpido, podía ver bien las señales: ese niño era un vampiro, estaba acompañado de dos magos (niños, pero aun así magos) y de una criatura mágica de gran calibre a pesar de su diminuto tamaño. Y él era solo un anciano a estas alturas… no iba a ganar si se desataba una pelea. Debido a esto, accedió a las demandas.

-… Me pregunto si… - Luego de tantos rechazos, tal vez… - Esta es una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible. – Le tendió la varita al decir esto.

Cuando Harry la toco, paso lo mismo que le paso a Fuuta: una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta, las cuales parecían bailar por donde pasaban.

\- Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso... – Fuuta y Harry se miraron, sin saber que pensar del repentino "curioso"…

\- Perdone, ¿pero qué es tan curioso? – Harry le gano a Tsuna de preguntar.

\- Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. – Tomo ambas varitas y las coloco en sus respectivas cajas. – Todas y cada una de ellas. – Se detuvo, contemplativo. - Resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más.

A Tsuna no le gustaba a donde estaba yendo esto, en nada. De hecho, le arrebato la varita de Harry al anciano casi de inmediato.

\- Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz. – El anciano tenía la vista en Tsuna, sin entender que había pasado.

\- Destinado mi trasero. – Siseo el vampiro antes de básicamente romper el corazón del anciano: saco la varita de su caja y la partió en dos, luego tres… y finalmente la incendio, sin dejar rastro de nada. – Ahora, busque otra que no tenga ninguna relación con otra varita, en lo absoluto, mucho menos con un psicópata asesino dictador que quiere matar a Harry solo por capricho. – Y para rematar: - Debería darle vergüenza, darle una varita así a un niño a sabiendas de que la hermana de dicha varita le pertenece a ese psicópata, a sabiendas de que algún día ambos se encontraran y ambas varitas resonaran entre sí, produciendo quien sabe que, incapaz de sobreponerse a la otra. – Lo regaño con un dedo. – Tirar a un niño a los lobos de esa manera, sin siquiera advertirle… - Tsuna se cruzó de brazos. – Ahora, otra varita, y vea que si sale algo como esto de nuevo no dudare en sacarle las tripas por la garganta.

Una hora más tarde…

\- Otra de fénix, pero debo decir que la mía es más bonita Harry. – La nueva varita de Harry era un poco más larga que la de Fuuta, pero de la misma madera.

\- Concuerdo, pero me gusta la que tengo. – Miro a su hermano mayor ahora. - ¿No crees que te pasaste un poqui-

\- Mi prioridad es tu seguridad, al igual que el resto. – Tsuna bufo. – Si crees que sentiré compasión de un anciano te equivocas, y créeme que si algo hubiera llegado a pasarte por culpa de esa varita… no existiría esa tienda nunca jamás. – Amenazo, aun de mal humor.

Un minuto de silencio.

\- Ne, Tsuna-nii… - Comenzó Fuuta cuidadosamente. - ¿Realmente es buena idea no decirle nada del zombi que está ejercitándose en su tienda?

\- Tarde o temprano lo volverá a encontrar. – El vampiro se encogió de hombros. No se preocupaba mucho, en primera porque no era su problema, y en segundo lugar porque el anciano terminaría subiendo los estantes otra vez.


	7. Capítulo 7

Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que la estén pasando bien :) Por problemas de Internet no pude dejarles el capitulo de Navidad el día de Navidad T_T

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Magic's Games**

Capítulo 7

La luna llena resplandecía en lo alto del oscuro cielo, alumbrando con su brillo el lugar, dejando ver bajo su luz las ondas del agua, el contorno de los árboles, breves imágenes de los animales correteando o volando por el lugar, así como la hermosa figura justo delante de él, quien le sonreía de una forma que podía hacerle derretir el corazón a cualquiera.

-… la mejor cita de mi vida, Sora-koi…

\- Pensé que te gustaría… - Sora miro a otro lado, avergonzado.

Había terminado preguntándole a todo el mundo, no era bueno para estas cosas románticas, y no quería algo muy común como su primera cita. Termino por hacerle caso al tipo que casi destruye por completo su lugar de trabajo: un picnic bajo la luz de la luna, en una de las partes más iluminadas y aisladas del parque para que nadie los interrumpiera. Hasta los momentos, todo había sido perfecto las ultimas 2 horas.

\- Sora-koi…

\- ¿Uh?, ¿Liz-chan? - ¿Por qué se le estaba acercando tanto?

\- Sora-koi-

 _Esta noche es para amar~_

Chica y chico quedaron de piedra ante la introducción de la música. Sin embargo, solo ellos dos quedaron de piedra, a pocos milímetros de besarse, porque la música no se detuvo:

 _Todo listo esta~_

En todo caso, la música solo se hizo más fuerte.

 _Y las estrellas resplandecerán, romance irradiarán ~_

Mentira no era: las estrellas y la luna resplandecían con su hermoso brillo, haciendo la que la ocasión fuera mágica en más de un sentido.

 _Esta noche es para amar~_

Claro que eso no incluía la música, en nada.

 _Quiero compartir~_

-… Voy a matarlos… - Siseo la chica, finalmente dejando de ser una perfecta estatua, y muy cerca de botar humo por las orejas.

 _Y el destino nos trajo hasta aquí para revivir~_

-… Así que… - Esto no haría las cosas mejor, en nada, pero tenía que comentarlo: - ¿Soy Simba y tu Nala?

"Nala" solo le dio una mirada de muerte a "Simba", indicándole que, si no la ayudaba a buscar al culpable, iba a sufrir en su lugar…

\- Feliz final descrito esta, que mala situación… - Esa voz era muy conocida para los dos, y el sonido de llanto fingido solo hacia las cosas peor.

\- Su libertad paso a la historia… - Oh si, estaban muertos, muy muertos.

\- ¡Voy a matarte Riku! - ¿Quién demonios le dijo?, ¡por este tipo de cosas era que nunca le decía nada a su mejor amigo!

 **\- Tomado esta el león~** \- Terminaron a coro los dos culpables según la pareja.

\- ¡Solo espera a que te ponga las manos encima Sasuke! – Otro más que iba a morir de forma prematura.

\- Bueno, fue un gusto en conocerte… - Se dijeron ambos culpables antes de correr en direcciones opuestas, siendo perseguidos por sus respectivos… "amigos".

El verdadero culpable de todo solo salto desde la rama de un árbol, cayendo perfectamente en la tela del picnic, y se sentó cómodamente a disfrutar de los aperitivos. Esto incluía un pie de manzana, emparedados, gelatina mágica, algunas frutas, jugo, y otros dulces de los cuales no sabía su nombre. Bueno, no era su culpa que prefirieran perseguir a esos dos que a disfrutar de tal hermosa, exquisita, y sabrosa comida…

-… De verdad voy a venir matándolo… - Se quejó un cansado, sudado, y de ánimo de horrores Sora. – No sé cómo rayos se enteró, pero sé que él tuvo que ser el genio detrás de… - Sora se apagó, y se detuvo también, al ver a una figura muy conocida mordiendo con gusto uno de sus emparedados especiales… - Tú fuiste el culpable, ¿no jefe?

Se sentía estúpido ahora. La otra vez también había sido este chiquillo, con la otra música y todo… pero igual iba a matar a Riku, ¡tenía que desquitárselas con alguien y con su jefe no podía ni queriendo!

\- Se supone que haría más romántico el momento. – Fue la respuesta tranquila del vampiro, quien ya había dejado la cesta vacía por lo que podía verse. – No es mi culpa que a ustedes les pareciera más romántico tratar de matar a los ayudantes. – Era una buena cosa que no les había confiado el equipo a esos dos…

-… Jefe, créame de todo corazón que eso no fue romántico. – Más bien había matado cualquier romance que hubiera habido. – Y te has comido todo… - Solo quedaban los utensilios… vaya velada era esta…

\- Se los compensare. – Desestimo el vampiro como si nada pasara. - ¿Y tu alma gemela?

\- Ni idea. – Sora se encogió de hombros, sentándose al lado del vampiro, echándose aire. – Cielos, hace calor…

\- Tú fuiste el tarado que se puso a perseguir a alguien en plena oscuridad, a esta hora, y con este clima… - No había tanto calor, pero si te ibas a poner a correr… - Mas bien no tuviste ningún accidente.

-… Ah. – Pues, a decir verdad, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

\- Que se apuren, porque tengo hambre. – Se quejó Tsuna al no ver mucho movimiento en los alrededores.

\- Te acabas de comer una cesta entera… - ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía comer tanto?, ¿cómo?

Tsuna estaba a punto de contestar eso, pero alguien más lo corto:

-… cuando llegue a casa si no se salvara, estará castigado por todo un-¿Tsu-chan?

Liz solo podía mirar, sin saber que pensar o que decir, al pequeño chico saludándola con una mano como si no pasara nada fuera de lo normal.

\- Un pajarito me dijo que tendrían una velada especial, así que decidí hacérselas más especial. – Explico el chico, ignorando totalmente como ambos adultos querían matar a ese "pajarito". – Bueno, aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten.

-… Tsu-chan, eso es un pedazo de papel. – Si eso hacia las cosas… "especial", no quería saber que sería lo contrario.

\- Si, es un pedazo de papel que no sirve para nada. – Confirmo el chico como si no hubiera dicho nada fuera de lo normal. – Lo importante es lo que tiene escrito el inservible pedazo de papel.

-…

\- Solo ábrelo y léelo, no pase días rastreando este pedazo de papel inútil para que ni siquiera lo tomes. – Ante tal comentario, ¿quién no lo complace? – Gracias, ahora si me disculpan iré a buscar algo de cenar.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, ya no había nadie y estaban los dos solos en el lugar. Sin comida, y con básicamente la velada arruinada y solo un trozo de papel…

\- No pierdes nada con abrirlo, Liz-chan. – Además, mejor lo abrían para no hacer enojar a su jefe y que algo les pasara más tarde…

Encogiéndose de hombros, la chica asintió y abrió el trozo de papel… Pasaron muchos segundos en silencio, en total silencio, y de repente:

\- ¡KKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¿QUE SUCEDE LIZ-CHAN? - ¿Qué podría hacer gritar a una-¡Blam!

Sora fue bañado en besos y abrazos en muy poco tiempo como para ser procesado, así que no fue ninguna sorpresa que no procesara lo que su novia tenía que informarle:

\- ¡Soy millonaria Sora-koi!, ¡millonaria! – Esto fue seguido por otro gran grito de emoción.

La verdad, Liz estaba tan feliz que no se molestó con tener que repetirle esa información a su novio más de tres veces. Tampoco se molestó cuando su novio insistió en revisar el trozo de papel, solo para asegurarse de que no era una broma… y el resultado era:

\- Es legal… totalmente legal… - ¿De dónde había sacado su jefe algo como esto? -… Esto explica el noticiero de hace unos días… - Murmuro para sí, regresando el trozo de papel a su dueña.

 _\- Ahhh, esto si es vida… - Un hombre de mediana edad dijo con un gran alivio, dejándose caer en su confortable cama de agua, bebiendo de una botella de vino fino._

 _A su lado estaba una cesta llena de uvas frescas, de varios colores, junto con los controles remotos del aire acondicionado, del televisor, del equipo de sonido, del reproductor de DVD, y otros aparatos más. En ese momento, era un momento perfecto para llamar a sus novias y tener una gran noche como ninguna otra-_

 _\- Oya, oya, ¿es este?_

 _El señor se sobresaltó, mirando a todos lados hasta encontrarse con lo que tenía que ser un chico con una corona de plata, pelo rubio que tapaba los ojos, y una gran sonrisa sádica que cubra gran parte de su rostro. El chico estaba jugando con un solitario cuchillo de plata entre sus dedos, sentando justo en una de sus almohadas especiales, mirando en su dirección como quien acecha a una presa._

 _-… ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Necesitaba llamar a seguridad, solo tenía que presionar-_

 _\- Yo si fuera tu no haría eso, shishishishi… - El cuchillo se dividió en dos._

 _La risa no ayudaba en nada a calmar los nervios de nadie, el señor ya tenía la piel de gallina._

 _\- Sip, es el. – Esta voz salió justo arriba de él._

 _Con la piel perdiendo color rápidamente, el señor miro lentamente hacia arriba para toparse con una linda carita… era de una niña, una niña linda muy linda. No tendría miedo sino fuera porque estaba de cabeza, mirándolo, y porque podía verle unos cuernos… y unas alas gigantes…_

 _-… ¿Eres… eres el diablo…? – Si la respuesta era un sí, entonces el demonio era una criatura realmente linda, y era una dama. Aun así, eso no quitaba que diera miedo, no con esos cuernos, esas alas, esos colmillos, esas garras… y esa mirada que parecía estarle perforando el alma._

 _\- No, Satanás está durmiendo en este momento, necesita su descanso para poder morder hasta la muerte a las pobres almas de la escuela. – Esto fue dicho como si se estuviera explicando algo de un libro. – Aunque no tengo duda de que él no tendría problemas en recibirte y morderte hasta la muerte…_

 _\- Shishishi, ah, pero eso no sería muy divertido que digamos para nosotros… - Hablo el otro chico, su sonrisa aún más grande si eso era posible. ¿Y de dónde habían salido esa cantidad de cuchillos?, ¿y cómo estaban flotando?_

 _\- Cierto, cierto… - La niña asintió varias veces, dándole la razón a su acompañante. – Veras, estamos aquí por un simple papel de herencia, ¿no sé si se recuerda que tiene dos hijos…? – La sonrisa de la niña era mete miedo, muy mete miedo._

 _\- ¿H-Hijos? - ¿Qué hijos? – Lo siento, debe estar equivocado-_

 _\- Oya, oya, parece que alguien de verdad quiere morir… - Los cuchillos se movieron no tan sutilmente en su dirección. - ¿Ya podemos destriparlo Tsu-chan?_

 _En ese momento, el señor se dio cuenta con sumo horror que de allí no saldría vivo, sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera: la sonrisa de la niña se había agrandado._

-… Quien diría que el jefe de la compañía de cerveza más grande del estado fuera tu padre, Liz-chan. – Comento Sora, recordando lo que había dicho el noticiero. – Esto significa que tú y Sasuke han heredado su fábrica y todos sus bienes, ya que no tiene más descendientes, ni esposa, y tienen privilegios sobre los demás familiares… - Sora diría más que habían sido… meticulosamente excluidos del testamento.

En otro lugar:

\- Albus, por favor, te lo suplico, necesito un nuevo lugar para vivir y para mi negocio…

\- Y uno, y dos, y tres, y cuatro, ¡deja de perecear holgazán!, ¿cómo esperas volverte un hombre fuerte y digno si lo único que haces es esconderte y llorar como una nena?

-… Veré que puedo hacer, Olivander. – Albus se las arregló para decir con dificultad. – Por los momentos, ¿no te molestaría quedarte en Hogwarts-

\- ¡Sí!, ¡sí! – Si no estuvieran hablando vía espejo, Olivander se hubiera lanzado sobre el otro en desesperación. – Por favor, ya no puedo con esto-

\- Nena, debilucho, que vergüenza para la humanidad. – El zombi azulado, alzando pesas y al mismo tiempo esquivando un montón de armas punzantes como entrenamiento en el fondo se quejó, molesto de que su aprendiz ni siquiera tuviera el valor de unirse a su calentamiento. – A este paso seremos invadidos por seres malignos gracias a la debilidad que presenta esta raza, si este espécimen tiene algo que decir es que estamos condenados… - Se lamentó, deteniendo un shuriken con dos dedos y lanzándolo a un lado como si solo fuera una mera molestia.

Dumbledore temía preguntarle a Olivander como fue que termino con… lo que sea que fuera eso en su tienda, y aun mejor: de donde habían salida esas pesas gigantes y la maquina lanza armas blancas de toda clase y tamaño. Nunca había visto nada igual, de verdad que no.

-… ¿Has podido reparar-

\- ¡No Albus!, ¡no! – Desesperación era lo único que tenía el pobre anciano. Ese zombi no lo había dejado en paz en días, no desde que lo descubrió practicando tiro al blanco usando sus pobres varitas que había hecho con tanto amor y esfuerzo. – Ese niño lo destruyo de forma irreparable, ¡lo rompió en pedacitos en mi cara!, ¡en mi cara!

Nadie, de verdad nadie nunca en su vida había tenía la osadía de hacer tal cosa en su cara. Era un niño, no sabía mejor seguramente, sus padres nunca le hablaron de que no se debía de hacer tal cosa o algo… ¡pero dolía en alma!, pasaba horas de horas en cada varita, para hacerlas a la perfección…

-… Enviare al profesor Snape a recogerlo dentro de una hora, Olivander. – Prometió, sintiéndose mal al ver tan mal al vendedor de varitas.

Luego de eso corto la conexión, y el lugar quedo en un silencio tenso…

-… Minerva, aun no sé qué pensar de que Harry Potter, y aparentemente Draco Malfoy, estén bajo el mando de un niño aún más pequeño que ellos-

\- ¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar en que tal vez sea un glamur o alguna criatura mágica Albus? – Ella también no sabía que pensar. – Lo único que es seguro es que es un psicópata y tiene dos niños inocentes como rehenes-

\- ¿Rehenes de que Minerva? – Corto el Director, cansado y agotado. – Obviamente no nosotros, no del mundo mágico, ni siquiera nos considera una amenaza…

Silencio sumamente pesado. Si por la forma en la que había entrado al Callejón Diagon, y de cómo había procedido desde allí hasta su ida, con unos muggles y con Harry Potter a su lado, pues… si, no los consideraba más que una molestia, si tomaban en cuenta como verdad el rumor de que había hecho pedacitos sangrientos al grupo de aurores enviados a detenerlo.

-… Por lo que dijo Olivander, el niño está cuidando de Harry, Minerva.

-… Si de verdad es así, Albus… - Esto fue dicho con duda. – Me temo que sus métodos dejan mucho que desear, no sabemos nada de él, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que él sea el secuestrador y no simplemente un sirviente o algo…

-… El tiempo nos lo dirá. – Porque no podían hacer nada de nada, ni siquiera podían rastrear a Harry, ni con hechizos ni artefactos mágicos…

En una morgue muy lejos de allí:

-… Me pregunto que habrá hecho este desgraciado… - Dijo un chico, un joven aprendiz de medicina. – Hasta le sacaron las uñas… - Comento, revisando las manos.

\- Sea lo que sea, sin duda recibió tortura. – Le habían sacado las uñas una a una, entre otras cosas que eran mejor no ser mencionadas…

\- El asesino misterioso debería dejar una nota con todos los crímenes o algo, ayudaría mucho, ¿sabes?

\- Pues díselo a él, o ella, si lo encuentras. – Ni por el carajo querría encontrarse con esa criatura, valoraba su vida muchas gracias.


	8. Capítulo 8

Shiho-Akemi, son de la tienda de dulces :3 Hace falta humor romantico de vez en cuando(?) Dumbeldore no la va a tener facil XD

Nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn me pertenece, solo la historia y uno que otro agregado que aparece más adelante en la historia.

* * *

 **Magic's Games**

Capítulo 8

\- Midori tanabiku namimori no~

Algunos se detuvieron ante el extraño sonido, solo para quedar encantados al ver a un lindo y pequeño pajarito de color amarillo pollito volar suavemente entre la gente, cantando, en dirección al tren. Por lo visto, alguien tenía de mascota a un pequeño búho, era-

 **\- Midori tanabiku namimori no~  
**

Ahora, quien no había notado al encantador pajarito de antes estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría. Los nuevos pájaros azules, una madre y sus lindas crías, iban detrás del otro pajarito, como si solo estuvieran haciendo una clase de desfile. Tristemente, cualquier deseo de acercarse, hablar, o siquiera moverse fue removido de las personas al ver que justo detrás de los pájaros venia alguien que parecía haber salido de alguna pelea… y estaba dando miradas de muerte a todos. Ese alguien no era más que un adolescente, de pelo negro, y con una mirada que decía claramente que estaba muy disgustado por algo. La vestimenta del chico era rara, y por lo visto tenía que ser un extranjero… Alguien iba a preguntarle si estaba perdido, pero alguien se le adelanto:

 **-** Kyo-nii-chan, creo que te pasaste un poco. – Dijo un adolescente corriendo a alcanzarlo, nadie estaba seguro de donde había salido. – No tenías por qué morder hasta la muerte a todos Aurores.

\- Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~

Si antes ya había dado miedo el chico de pelo negro por sí solo, ahora ese sentimiento se había multiplicado drásticamente. ¿La razón de esto?, simple: si bien el chico de pelo marrón chocolate no daba miedo, sus palabras sí que lo hicieron. La gente mágica, en su mayoría, estaba al tanto de las noticias sobre el secuestro de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, la muerte sin precedentes de un buen grupo de Aurores y los eventos ocurridos en el Callejón Diagon. Con lo último, ¿quién no estaría al tanto cuando había elefantes policías con palos de destrucción masiva, un zombi deportivo/entrenador en lugar de Olivander, y una nueva política en el banco mágico?

Muy pocos sabían quiénes eran los culpables de todo, mucho menos su apariencia, pero con lo dicho por el chico de pelo marrón, quien no parecía en nada aterrorizado por la intención de matar del otro chico, solo podían pensar lo peor. Tenían a los secuestradores del salvador del mundo mágico justo en frente, en un lugar lleno de estudiantes y en general magos y brujas que no tenían mucho conocimiento en combate… La situación era mala, muy mala, y aun tenía que considerarse que, si lo dicho por parte de ese chico era cierto, entonces eso significaba que más de 20 Aurores fueron derrotados y quizás hasta asesinados…

Todos esos Aurores fueron establecidos para este día con el objetivo de garantizar la seguridad de los estudiantes y sus familias, y de rescatar al pobre Harry Potter… junto con muchas otras medidas de seguridad, que por lo visto no valieron de nada. Esta gente sin duda alguna era altamente peligrosa como para hacer todo eso, no cualquiera era capaz de eliminar a un equipo de Aurores, o de pasar las barreras y encantamientos, así como así… Lo peor era que no parecían más que-

\- Portar armas es contra las reglas, Tsunayoshi. – Declaro el prefecto, ignorando completamente que ni siquiera estaban en Japón, y mucho menos en Namimori. – No valieron la pena de todos modos, _son demasiado débiles._ – Lo último fue tan bajo que solo Tsuna fue capaz de escucharlo.

 **\- Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~**

 **-** ¿Que esperabas?, te dije que usaban _palos_. – Tsuna alzo los brazos en señal de: "Señor, ¿qué hicimos para merecer esto?" – Y lo peor es que los Aurores son la mejor fuerza de combate de los magos y brujas actualmente… - Rodo los ojos a lo último.

Honestamente Hibari solo había venido porque tendría gente a quien morder hasta la muerte, gente con magia o lo que sea, un reto… y vaya decepción tenia encima. Sin esos palos los Aurores eran tan patéticos como cualquier otra persona con un leve conocimiento de combate mano a mano. Era mucho más divertido morder hasta la muerte a los delincuentes de Namimori que esto… Y con esto último que el vampiro acababa de decir, la rabia había llegado a nuevos niveles. De hecho, estaba tan molesto que tenía que decirlo:

\- Harry. – La gente se tensó, notando por primera vez a dos niños abrazando al chico de pelo marrón, y uno de ellos tenía el pelo negro _._ – Mas te vale aprender todo lo que puedas de Tsunayoshi, _tienes terminantemente prohibido convertirte en un herbívoro que ni siquiera sabe defenderse._ – La mirada de muerte se intensifico e hizo que casi todos se sintieran cerca de la muerte sin razón aparente. - ¿Esta claro?

Hibari lo mordería hasta la muerte innumerables veces si Harry desaprovechaba la oportunidad de aprender magia como era debido, de pelear al menos decentemente, y de continuar sus estudios normales. El hecho de que tuviera la habilidad de hacer mágica no _significaba_ que lo demás dejaba de ser importante.

\- Hai, Hibari-san. – Harry le respondió con una sonrisa, sin sentir nada de miedo por parte del prefecto.

Luego de tantas locuras y de la divertida vida que llevaba ahora, no se quejaría de nada. Era mil veces mejor que su vida anterior, la cual de verdad no quería ni recordar. Y de verdad, si de alguien tenía miedo era de Tsuna-nii, seguido de Gokudera… El primero era el más peligroso de todos los que había conocido hasta ahora, pero en verdad no tenia de que preocuparse de salir herido… más bien tenía que preocuparse del resto del mundo que no estaba en la familia. El segundo (Gokudera), era por su gran "facilidad" de tirar todo a la basura y mandarla a volar en mil pedazos antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

Reborn-san también metía miedo, pero al menos él no lo mandaría a volar en mil pedazos solo porque sí. Él era un bebé muy razonable, sádico y narcisista, pero razonable. Lo único extraño con él era que, a pesar de su apariencia, no podía verlo como un bebé…

\- Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage~

\- ¡Lo mismo va conmigo! – Fuuta sonrió como si nada, ignorando la mirada de muerte. – Solo espero que al menos sea algo divertido… - El chico se apagó, mirando su libro gigante por un momento.

La verdad, según su ranking no tendría mucha diversión… al menos no por sí solo. El colegio al que iban estaba muy por debajo en la escala de "divertida". También había salido como uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo mágico de la década. Al igual que una de las escuelas con problemas entre los alumnos… Sí, no sonaba muy bien, ¿verdad?

\- Ma Ma, ¡conseguimos las golosinas! – Anuncio un tercer adolescente, haciendo el terror mucho peor.

\- Nunca había probado algo como esto… - Comento Draco, mordiendo lo que parecía ser una nube rosada.

\- Pero esta bueno, ¿verdad? – Pregunto el otro, alegre, y bastante seguro de que la respuesta seria afirmativa.

\- Hai… - ¿Qué más iba a hacer?, estaba sabroso, pero prefería las bolitas de pulpo…

Tal vez debería de convencer a sus padres, cuando los viera, de mudarse a Japón, cerca de Tsuna-nii. No solo para evitar problemas, sino porque la comida era deliciosa… en realidad, si no contaba todas las locuras, Japón era un lugar bastante bonito y agradable.

 **\- Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage~**

\- Tal vez no debimos de haberlos presentado, ¿no crees Harry-chan? – Le comento Yamamoto, pasándole un algodón de azúcar a todos menos al prefecto quien lo estaba matando con la mirada.

\- Cantan bonito. – Se defendió el chico, ignorando las risas de los otros chicos. - ¿Ya podemos irnos?, me siento como en el zoológico, pero siendo yo el animal.

Pues… ninguno de ellos se lo podía negar, a decir verdad.

\- Ya te acostumbraras. – Tsuna le paso un brazo por el hombro. – En especial cuando comiences a hacer mágica no accidental, lo harás sin un _palo_. – Prometió de una forma que hizo a Yamamoto agradecer que él no estaba metido en el paquete de aprender magia. – Y tienes razón, será mejor que vamos entrando, quiero un lugar en donde entremos todos.

Draco no estaba decepcionado de no ver a sus padres, todo lo contrario en realidad. En cualquier momento las cosas se saldrían de control, y no quería a sus padres en la masacre. Debía de verlos en la escuela, suponía, y si no… para algo tenía un hermano mayor vampiro que se creía por encima de las reglas, y tenía el poder y la inteligencia para hacerlo y salir bien parado. Y solo Dios sabía exactamente qué tan viejo era el vampiro… bien podría haber creado unas cuantas reglas el mismo.

\- Tomo ni utaou namimori chuu~

 **\- Tomo ni utaou namimori chuu~**

Y así, el grupo dejo a una multitud a manos del prefecto demonio de Namimori, quien en verdad no tuvo que hacer más que dar una mirada de muerte para que las pocas varitas alzadas cayeran al suelo, y unos cuantos salieran corriendo con sus niños y demás… y no hablemos de los desmallados. Con los que estaban adentro y no sabían nada de nada sobre lo que se les venía…

\- ¿Crees que veremos a Harry? – Le pregunto alguien a su reflejo.

\- Espero que sí. – Respondió el reflejo a su reflejo.

\- **Se armará el escándalo~** \- Dijeron ambos reflejos, imaginándose el muy posible pandemónium que eso traería.

En ese mismo momento, una pequeña ave amarilla se vio volando muy cerca de sus asientos, y se dieron cuenta gracias a esto:

\- Kimi to boku to de namimori no~

Ambos se miraron, una sonrisa comenzando a nacer en ambos rostros. Uno de ellos tomo un trozo de pan, ofreciéndoselo al pajarito. Mientras el pajarito comía el pan ofrecido, posado tranquilamente en una de sus manos como si nada pasara, uno de ellos hablo:

\- No necesitamos llegar a la escuela para que comience el caos, ¿no lo crees Fred?

\- Sin duda alguna. – Contesto, observando al ave.

Esa ave tenia dueño, se veía por la forma en la que actuaba: un pájaro salvaje no se posaría en la mano de nadie, y tampoco estaría tan tranquilo. Por otra-¡crack!

\- **Este año estará de lujo** _ **.**_ – Dijeron ambos con sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

La pequeña ave había saltado a donde tenían las golosinas, y había picoteado una moneda de oro… y se tragó el pedazo que arranco, como si solo fuera mantequilla. Oh sí, no podían esperar-

 **\- Kimi to boku to de namimori no~**

Ambos hermanos vieron con ojos saltones a un grupo de aves azules pasar por frente de su cabina, y seguir su recorrido mientras cantaban… lo que sea que estuvieran cantando. Ni sabían que idioma era ese, pero eso no los desanimaba en nada. Solo sabían que el pandemónium no iba a esperar a que llegaran a la escuela al menos. De hecho, ni un minuto paso cuando comenzaron a escucharse gritos, amenazas, golpes, vidrios rotos…

-… Hola, amigo… - George saludo, tanto intimidado como sorprendido.

La mirada del chico de cabello negro se volvió aún más peligrosa, haciendo que ambos gemelos sintieran la piel de gallina. Por suerte, el pajarito de antes, quien se había comido por completo la moneda de oro, los salvo:

\- ¡Hibari!, ¡Hibari! – Anuncio antes de volar al hombro de su dueño y comenzar a cantar el himno de la escuela de Namimori.

"Hibari" solo entrecerró los ojos por un breve momento… luego siguió su camino, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Los gritos, golpes y demás continuaron luego de esa pequeña pausa, incluyendo la canción del pequeño y lindo pajarito, y ninguno quería ver fuera del cubículo para saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo. Por todo lo que sabían, se habían salvado de un cruel destino-

\- Ma Ma, muchas gracias por-

\- **¡¿De dónde diablos saliste tú?!**

Takeshi sudo frio, pero igual continúo sonriendo como si nada, como si no hubiera salido de la mismísima nada para asustarlos. En todo caso…

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar de Hibird. – Repitió, sin sentirse mal por haber sido interrumpido antes. – Por cierto, en lugar de preguntarme eso a mí, ¿no deberían a su acompañante?

Ante la pregunta, ambos gemelos pestañearon antes de mirarse entre ellos y preguntar:

\- **¿Acompañante?** – Solo estaban ellos dos solos…

\- ¿Y quién es Hibird? – No pudo evitar señalar George, de forma atrasada.

No obstante, la respuesta provino justo detrás de ellos:

\- Hibird es el lindo pajarito de antes, el que se comió la moneda. – Ambos gemelos miraron en la dirección de la voz, solo para encontrarse con un adolescente de cabello marrón devorando sus dulces… y hablando de dulces, ya no quedaba casi nada… - Hola. – Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa y moviendo la mano libre en un gesto de saludo, ignorando olímpicamente que quizás eso debió de haberlo hecho al principio… antes de comerse los dulces, y antes de haberse sentado allí.

-… Supondremos que-

\- Eres el secuestrador-

\- De Harry-

\- **Potter.**

Takeshi no les iba a decir que Tsuna estaba allí desde antes que Hibird apareciera, ni de que Hibird solo se había detenido allí porque Tsuna estaba presente y para señalarle a Hibari en donde se iban a quedar por los momentos. Al menos mientras el prefecto impartía las reprimendas y castigos necesarios a los estudiantes que encontrara rompiendo las normas. Honestamente, Takeshi pensaba que quizás Tsuna debía de haberle dicho algo a Hibari sobre que las normas de Namimori no eran las mismas que las de aquí… aunque no iba a negar que muy posiblemente eso no salvaría a nadie.

\- Yo no secuestre a nadie. – Tsuna se cruzó de brazos y dio una cara molesta, la cual solo parecía un puchero y lo hacía ver tierno en su lugar.

Obviamente la intención de Tsuna de darles a entender que estaba molesto sobre ser llamado secuestrador fallo épicamente. Takeshi no podía culpar a los otros dos chicos por eso, le había tomado tiempo entender lo que en verdad Tsuna quería hacer… y le salía como un lindo puchero, y provocaba que la gente se sintiera incomoda o quisiera abrazarlo y jalarle los cachetes. Por algo Tsuna no hacia esta clase de cosas cerca de la población femenina si podía evitarlo, en especial las ancianas.

\- Solo lleve a mi mascota a casa, nada más. – Ahora sí: un puchero en toda su gloria. - ¿Verdad Harry-chan?

\- Hai. – Asintio el chico, saliendo detrás de Takeshi. – Tsuna-nii no ha hecho más que cuidar de mí, lo mismo con Draco-chan. – Harry sabiamente ignoro las miradas incrédulas y estupefactas de los gemelos. Draco hizo lo mismo, y Fuuta… él ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

\- Ignoren todo eso de mascota y cámbienlo por hermanos, amigo, familia, y será mucho más entendible. – Draco suspiro, tomando haciendo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. – Weasley, ¿no?

Los gemelos pestañearon, extrañados ante la falta de odio y burla del chico.

\- Fred-

\- George-

\- **Weasley.**

\- Ahora, si bien amamos el caos-

\- Y la destrucción-

\- **Necesitamos la historia completa.** – Harry pestañeo ante la repentina atención ahora. - **¿Tienes idea de cómo el mundo mágico esta vuelto el diablo por ti chico?**

\- Obviamente no. – Contesto el vampiro, comiéndose una rana de chocolate. – Él no sabía nada de nada cuando lo encontré en aquel basurero y lo traje a casa. – Sin darse cuenta de las miradas que estaba recibiendo, Tsuna continuo: - Para ser el "oh gran salvador" del mundo mágico le dieron una de las peores familias para vivir, la cual abuso de él física y verbalmente (y quizás mágicamente al negarle la existencia de la magia y su herencia y todo eso). – Otra rana, ya era la última. – Al menos ya recupero el peso y la altura que debería de tener un chico de su edad, ¿tienen idea de cuantos trucos y favores tuve que pedir para lograr eso?, hubiera quedado enano de por vida (en comparación con los demás chicos) y con otros problemas de salud que no quiero ni mencionar porque no los entendí. – Tsuna se encogió de hombros, finalmente mirando hacia arriba, solo para encontrarse con todos los ojos centrados en él. - ¿Perdón?, ¿dije algo malo?

\- Ah, no se… - Comenzó Draco, sin querer mirar a Harry y palmearle la espalda en un gesto de consuelo. Tsuna no había sido muy descriptivo, pero oírlo decir esto… - ¿No decirle a Harry-chan las consecuencias que sus parientes le dejaron encima ni decirle en pocas palabras lo que le hizo la comunidad mágica (quien lo considera el niño que vivió)? – Sonó increíblemente sarcástico.

\- Le dije la mayoría, pero no voy a decirle lo feo… - Tsuna suspiro profundamente. – Y no te preocupes tanto…

El único que no sintió terror ante lo que venía fue el propio Harry, quien aún estaba digiriendo lo anterior:

-… dejaremos esta parte del mundo mágico cabeza arriba. – Concluyo, sonriendo inocentemente.

En muchas partes del mundo, muchas personas sintieron un escalofrió recorrerlos de arriba abajo, junto con una sensación de muy mal augurio.


End file.
